Alabastrowy Lew
by OpiumnCoffee
Summary: Nic nie jest proste ani czarno-białe. Żaden świat nie posiada wyraźnie zarysowanych granic, ani łatwych do przewidzenia zdarzeń. Nie łatwo jest też wpasować się w arystokratyczną rodzinę nie mając pojęcia o świecie, w którym żyjesz. Uwaga: OC, AU, przekleństwa, absolutne amatorstwo autorki i brak kanonu Historia przeniesiona, wcześnie pod nazwą Przezroczyste Lustro
1. Rozdział 1

Draco oparł skroń o szybę. Czuł się jakby w jego żołądku znajdował się ogromny kamień, który ciążył niczym ciężar, który miał go ściągnąć na dno. Obserwował wolno poruszające się liście w ogrodzie. Na dworze było ciemno, jedyne co dawało światło to małe lampy umieszczone po bokach ścieżek, oświetlające je mdłym, ciepłym światłem. Draco podążał wzrokiem za ledwo oświetlonymi sylwetkami, spacerującymi ścieżką. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. Przez przypadek podsłuchał rozmowę swoich rodziców i nadal nie mógł opanować emocji. Jego serce waliło jak młot, a on nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że mógł wyczekiwać czegoś aż tak bardzo.

To nie było normalne. Zwykle był w stanie uspokoić się niemal natychmiast, nie na darmo miał na nazwisko Malfoy. Teraz jednak niepokój zawładnął nim kompletnie. Słowa jego ojca krążyły w jego głowie jak uporczywa ćma, której nie mógł odgonić. Wolałby odłączyć się od wszystkiego, ale nie był w stanie teraz zasnąć. Męczyły go pytania, które pojawiały się w jego głowie. Chciał odpowiedzi, natychmiast. Draco przełknął ślinę z trudem i podkulił nogi pod siebie. Oparł się wygodniej o ścianę, siedząc na parapecie, służącym za kanapę. Spojrzał na biały sufit swojego pokoju.

Jego brat żył.

Dziecko, które pochowali jego rodzice 13 lat temu nadal żyło. Draco nie mógł słuchać tego na tyle długo, by dowiedzieć się gdzie jest, ale nie miał dobrego przeczucia. Zawsze polegał na instynkcie i tym razem nie zamierzał postąpić inaczej. Chciał go zobaczyć, chciał wiedzieć jaką osobą był jego brat i gdzie się znajdował. Draco nie miał mu nic za złe, nigdy nie żył w jego cieniu. Rodzice otoczyli go opieką i poświęcali jeszcze więcej uwagi po tym, co się stało. Nie mógł jednak zatrzymać wyobraźni. Co by było gdyby jego brat był tu cały czas? Czy teraz siedziałby obok niego na parapecie, ciesząc się z perspektywy dwóch miesięcy wakacji? Może siedziałby u siebie czytając książkę albo spał już spokojnie. Draco mógłby spędzać czas razem z bratem. Miałby zawsze to, czegu szukął u swoich przyjaciół- więzi.

Przymknął oczy wzdychając ciężko. Wiedział, że nie minie dużo czasu nim jego ojciec sprowadzi tu chłopaka gdziekolwiek był. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić innej sytuacji. Leo tu będzie i Draco z niecierpliwością wyczekiwał jego powrotu. W końcu był jego starszym bratem. To spotkanie nie miało być przyjemne ani proste, wręcz przeciwnie Draco spodziewał się niewygodnej ciszy i niedowierzania.

Draco westchnął i zrezygnował z próby zrozumienia tego, co się działo. Będzie musiał przyjąć to wszystko, gdy już się stanie. Podniósł się i wczołgał do łóżka wciąż myśląc o Leo. Chciał, żeby już tu był. Draco zamknął oczy, wtulając policzek w zimną, satynową poduszkę. Jedyne co mu pozostawało to przeczekać niepewność.

[+++]

Lucjusz Malfoy spojrzał na swoją żonę, która stała na brzegu małego oczka wodnego, znajdującego się w ich ogrodzie. Kiedy się z nią żenił nigdy nie spodziewał się, że z taką właśnie osobą. Wziął za żonę drobną blondynkę, która wydawała się krucha jak porcelanowa figurka. Powoli jednak poznawał kobietę, z którą się ożenił. Młodą pannę Black, a potem Lady Malfoy, która mogła unieść wiele na swoich barkach. Znalazł w niej mały filar, przyjaciółkę, która nigdy nie odeszła. Nieważne jak wielką presję wywierało na nią społeczeństwo. Ona wciąż zaskakiwała go swoją wytrzymałością.

-Kiedy po niego pójdziesz?- spytała cicho. On westchnął cicho, zdejmując z siebie płaszcz. Podszedł do niej, zakładając go na jej ramiona. Narcyza spojrzała na niego przez ramię i uśmiechnęła się, dłońmi wygładzając wełniany materiał. Czuła delikatny zapach perfum swojego męża.

-Dzisiaj. Wiesz, że inaczej bym tego nie wytrzymał. Wreszcie go znaleźliśmy i nie mogę teraz stać z założonymi rękoma.- powiedział ostrożnie, starając się dalej brzmieć spokojnie i pewnie. Malfoyowie byli świetnymi aktorami, choć on naprawdę nie chciał teraz udawać, nie przy niej.

-Co jeśli ma rodzinę? Jeśli ich kocha i będzie chciał tam zostać?- spytała niepewnie kobieta, zaciskając usta w wąską kreskę. Nie chciała słyszeć odpowiedzi, przynajmniej nie z własnych ust. Mimo całej siły jaką posiadała to było dla niej za wiele. Była tak blisko odzyskania dziecka, za którym tak tęskniła. Poświęciła lata na żałobę bez ciała pochowanego w trumnie.

-Będziemy musieli to zaakceptować. Draco również. Nie chcę trzymać go z dala od całej sprawy, to przecież jego brat.- odpowiedział, choć kosztowało go to wiele. Bez słowa obrócił ją do siebie i pocałował krótko. Narcyza spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła mimowolnie, obejmując go ostrożnie. Nie chciała by płaszcz spadł na ziemię. -Damy sobie radę…

-W końcu jesteśmy Malfoyami.- dokończyła za niego, głaszcząc go po policzku.- Czekam w sypialni gościnnej. Przygotuję herbatę.

Lucjusz skinął głową i ruszył głębiej w ogród, by wyjść ze strefy, którą obejmowały czary. Podszedł do miejsca, w którym kończył się ogród i wykonał gest różdżką. Żywopłot rozstąpił się, ukazując ukrytą furtkę. Stamtąd mężczyzna aportował się niemal natychmiast, znikając jak gdyby nigdy go tam nie było.


	2. Rozdział 2

Sam zamknął oczy, chcąc znaleźć się jak najdalej stąd. Piwnica, w której się znajdował była ciemna, zimna i pachniała pleśnią. Leżał na starym materacu, którego sprężyny dawno przebiły zużyty materiał. W ciemności rozróżniał jedynie zamazane sylwetki przedmiotów, bo w nocy nigdy nie docierało tu światło. Dookoła niego porozwalane były pudła, puste butelki i kawałki szkła, którymi najeżona była podłoga.

Próbował wziąć głębszy oddech, natychmiast tego pożałował. Pisnął żałośnie, starając się nie zachowywać zbyt głośno. Nie ważne jak źle było nie chciał by jego ojciec zszedł na dół i dokończył robotę. Może gdyby był uważniejszy nie leżał by teraz na dnie piwnicy, mając nadzieję, że przeżyje do jutra. Wtedy pewnie matka zajdzie na dół i da mu jakieś stare leki i zostawi z resztką śniadania.

Wiedział, że nie mieszkał ze swoimi prawdziwymi rodzicami, niemal codziennie przypominano mu o tym. Nie miał pojęcia jak inaczej mógł ich nazwać, więc po prostu został przy tym. Tak było łatwiej i nie budziło niczyich podejrzeń. Dziś znowu zrobił coś nie tak. W sumie nie wiedział co, ale rozzłościł swojego ojca, który postanowił go ukarać.

Ah, pewnie znów coś poruszył mimo, że tego nie dotknął. Coraz częściej zdarzało się, że przedmioty same zmieniały swoje miejsce, ale nikt ich nie dotykał. Z jakiegoś powodu to zawsze na niego spadała wina. Teraz również leżał na podłodze. Nie wiedział, która część ciała bolała go najbardziej. Może wszystkie.

Od dawna chciał się stąd wynieść, uciec i zapomnieć o tym miejscu, ale za każdym razem gdy chociaż pomyślał o tym spadała na niego kolejna kara. Tak, jakby jego rodzinka miała zapalnik, który uruchamiały jego myśli. Czuł się jak w pułapce, z której z łatwością mógłby uciec. Jednak gdyby tak było to nie byłaby to pułapka. Ostrożnie poruszył nogą, jednak ból w biodrze sprawił, że do jego oczu natychmiast napłynęły łzy. Przeklął w duchu, bojąc się wydać jakiś głośniejszy dźwięk.

Jego rodzice spali tuż nad nim, a ściany były cienkie. Nocami Sam słyszał wszystko, nawet rzeczy, których wolał nie słyszeć. Nagle usłyszał dźwięk i natychmiast zamarł jak słup soli. Ogarnął go strach, który powoli opanowywał go całkowicie. Słyszał skrzypienie łóżka na górze i kroki w sypialni. Skulił się w sobie, mając nadzieję, że kara nie będzie zbyt surowa.

Nagle znów usłyszał ten sam dźwięk i kroki ustały na chwilę. Sam otworzył oczy i spojrzał na drzwi. Widział światło przez cienką szparę pod drzwiami. Ktoś pukał, ale nie miał pojęcia o co chodziło. Kto mógłby najść ich w środku nocy. Drgnął, skrzypnięcie drzwi, a w następnej sekundzie głośny łoskot.

Chciał uciec, schować się gdzieś w piwnicy, ale wiedział, że nie jest w stanie podnieść się z miejsca, nie mówiąc już o chodzeniu. Słyszał głosy, ale nie był w stanie zrozumieć ani jednego zdania. Wiedział jedynie, że dudniący głos teraz przepełniony był strachem. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał czegoś takiego w głosie ojca.

Szybko kolejne kroki oznajmiły obudzenie się pozostałych domowników. Jeden z jego braci warknął coś, ale łupnięcie oznajmiło, że został szybko spacyfikowany. Sam nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje. Próbował się ruszyć, ale natychmiast jęknął i zrezygnował. Jeśli napastnik go zaatakuje to i tak nie miał szans.

W końcu wszystko ucichło. Sam usłyszał jak klamka przekręca się. Zmarszczył brwi nie słysząc wcześniej szczęknięcia klucza. Drzwi otworzyły się, a światło z korytarza wlało się na dół do piwnicy. Sam przymknął oczy starając przyzwyczaić się do jasności. Ze strachem obserwował sylwetkę, która szybkim krokiem zeszła po schodach w dół.

Dopiero teraz mógł zobaczyć stojącego nad nim mężczyznę, który spoglądał na niego. Zdziwiło go to jak na niego patrzy. -Słyszysz mnie?- Sam spojrzał na niego i mruknął coś w odpowiedzi. Nie był nawet pewnie co mężczyzna od niego chciał. Nie był w stanie mówić, bo jego gardło było wyschnięte na wiór. Nie miał pojęcia co taki ktoś robi w tej dziurze. Blondyn był dobrze ubrany, wyglądał dość arystokratycznie i dziwnie.

Sam wiedział, że mówił coś do niego, ale nie był w stanie zrozumieć co. Jego mózg odmawiał mu posłuszeństwa. Spiął się, gdy nagle poczuł jak mężczyzna przykłada mu coś do ust. Niechętnie wypił zawartość małego flakonu, krzywiąc się. Cokolwiek to było na pewno nie było syropem na kaszel, do którego był przyzwyczajony. Po chwili jednak odetchnął z ulgą, gdy ból zniknął. -Słyszysz mnie?- Sam znów skupił swój wzrok na mężczyźnie. -Zabiorę cię stąd. Potrzebujesz lekarza.

Chłopak próbował zaprotestować, ale nie miał na to siły. Co gorszego mogło go tam czekać? Został ostrożnie podniesiony. Nagle cały świat zawirował przed nim i Sam niemal krzyknął zaskoczony. Przerażony zacisnął powieki i uchylił je dopiero, gdy poczuł delikatny wiatr na skórze. Jego oczom ukazał się ogromny dom. -Zabiorę cię do sypialni. Potrzebujesz odpoczynku.

Sam obserwował dom, chłonąc każdy detal. Nie miał pojęcia co się działo. Był zdezorientowany, huczało mu w głowie i najchętniej zasnąłby w ciepłych objęciach. Został wniesiony po schodach na górę. Nagle jedne z drzwi w długim korytarzu otworzyły się i wyszła z nich blondwłosa kobieta.

Jej wzrok od razu spoczął na nich. Narcyza podeszła i spojrzała na swojego męża porozumiewawczo. Lucjusz natychmiast wszedł do sypialni, którą opuściła kobieta. Był wściekły. Co prawda nie dawał tego po sobie pokazać, ale stan chłopaka przeraził go. Wszędzie miał siniaki, wyglądał na wychudzonego i zmęczonego. Położył go w łóżku i przelotnie pogłaskał po głowie. Chłopak jedynie cały czas podążał za nim wzrokiem, leżąc cicho jak mysz. Lucjusz skierował się do stolika i nalał trochę ciepłego naparu do filiżanki. Sądząc po zastawie Narcyza liczyła na spokojną rozmowę przy herbacie i ciasteczkach. Żadne z nich nie było zadowolone z tego, jak cała sytuacja się rozwinęła.

Postawił filiżankę na stoliku nocnym i pomógł chłopakowi usiąść na łóżku.- To herbata.- powiedział, podając mu naczynie. Chłopak wypił je z wdzięcznością.

-Co ja tu robię?- spytał chłopak odsuwając filiżankę od siebie. Postawił ją na stoliku i spojrzał na niego.

-Na razie to nieważne. Zaraz powinien przyjść medyk i cię obejrzeć.- Lucjusz uciszył jego pytania przynajmniej na chwilę. Drzwi otworzyły się i stanęły w nich trzy osoby. Blondyn niemal zgromił swoją żonę wzrokiem, widząc Draco stojącego obok niej. Severus skinął mu głową i wyciągnął różdżkę.

W tym momencie chłopak drgnął, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się.- Co to jest?- spytał, patrząc z podejrzeniem na kij. Cała czwórka spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

-To różdżka.- odpowiedział Lucjusz, starając się zachować spokój.

-Różdżka? Serio? Nie wiem po co wam ten kij, ale to mi na sprzęt medyczny nie wygląda.- chłopak spojrzał na niego sceptycznie. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie się znajdował.- Może mi jeszcze powiecie, że jesteście wróżkami.- sarknął na koniec, kręcąc głową.

-Jesteśmy czarodziejami.- odpowiedziała kobieta spokojnie, uśmiechając się do niego łagodnie.

-To są żarty? Jeśli tak to dość kiepskie.- powiedział chłopak, marszcząc brwi. Obrócił głowę, gdy kątem oka zauważył światło. Niemal krzyknął, widząc zielony płomień wydobywający się z czegoś, co wziął za kij. Zamrugał i przesunął dłoń nad płomień. Natychmiast zabrał ją zaskoczony, czując ciepło. Nie umiał tego wyjaśnić.- Zwariowałem. Odbiła mi palma.

-Uspokój się. Nikt ci nie powiedział? Przecież sam jesteś czarodziejem.- Lucjusz powiedział, znów przykuwając uwagę chłopaka.

-Ja? Czarodziejem? Brzmi fajnie i w ogóle, ale… to nie ma sensu.- chłopak potarł skronie zdezorientowany. Całe te wyjaśnienia nie trzymały się kupy. Palący się kij i czarodzieje. Czuł się jak bohater jakiegoś idiotycznego opowiadania, w którym autor wsadził go w nieprawdopodobną sytuację i liczył, że się ogarnie.

-Nigdy nic dziwnego się nie działo? Żadnych poruszających się rzeczy? Znikających?- spytała blondynka. Dopiero teraz Sam zauważył drugiego nastolatka, który przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem. Był z pewnością starszy od niego.

-Działo, ale… Czy odpowiedź na to musi być tak nierealistyczna?- odpowiedział pytaniem. Zamknął oczy i westchnął. Przynajmniej nie czuł bólu. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego pocieszająco.

-Leo?- Lucjusz bezskutecznie starał się zwrócić uwagę chłopaka. W końcu ostrożnie dotknął jego nogi, a ten w odpowiedzi niemal podskoczył.- Severus jest medykiem, pozwól mu się obejrzeć. Eliksir przeciwbólowy podziała jeszcze chwilę, ale i tak powinieneś się położyć.

Sam skinął głową. Musiał przyznać, że miał ochotę się przespać. Szczególnie, że to łóżko było chyba najlepszym w jakim spał. Mężczyzna pomógł mu się położyć. Nadal z niedowierzaniem patrzył jak coś, co uważał za kij wypuściło złoty… dym? Nie wiedział jak to opisać. Obserwował jak z niczego w powietrzu pojawił się kawałek papieru, a na nim słowa. To było niewytłumaczalne. Miał wrażenie, że wsadzono go w odcinek jakiegoś serialu. To byłby jeden z tych odcinków, w których bohater we śnie znajduje się w skrzywionej rzeczywistości.

Wkrótce złoto wyparowało.- Potrzebuję kilku dodatkowych eliksirów, ale na szczęście nie ma ran, które zagrażałyby jego życiu.- czarnowłosy spojrzał na drogą kartkę i podał ją starszemu blondynowi. Sam czuł się zaniepokojony tym, że nie pokazano mu co się na niej znajduje.- Ma tylko lekki wstrząs mózgu. Kilka dni w łóżku i powinien czuć się lepiej.

-Nie martw się tym. -blondyn spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się lekko. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna opuścił pomieszczenie i Sam powiódł za nim wzrokiem. Miał bardzo surową twarz, a do tego wyglądał dość dziwnie. -Jutro wszystko ci wyjaśnię. Zaraz dostaniesz leki i zostawimy cię, żebyś odpoczął w spokoju.

Sam skinął głową. Nie sądził by minęło dużo czasu nim ten dziwny mężczyzna wrócił do pomieszczenia. Jak mu było? Sam nie mógł sobie przypomnieć nic poza początkiem. Postanowił więc nazywać mężczyznę Sev mimo tego, że nie pasowało to do niego zupełnie. Musiał jednak mieć jakieś rozeznanie w tych ludziach. Szczególnie trójce blondynów, którzy chyba byli rodziną. Rodzice i syn. To pasowało do siebie.

Sam posłusznie wypił wszystko co zostało mu podane, choć każda kolejna mikstura zdawała się smakować jeszcze gorzej niż poprzednia. Z wdzięcznością przyjął więc filiżankę herbaty oferowaną przez panią domu. Został ostrożnie przykryty kołdrą, która była śliska i miękka.

Nagle ogarnęło go zmęczenie, a on nie miał zamiaru protestować. Nie przeszkadzało mu nawet to, że ma na sobie ubranie. Wszyscy opuścili pokój, życząc mu dobrej nocy i Sam usnął w wygodnym łóżku.

[+++]

-Nie zareagował.- skwitowała kobieta, przechodząc się po sypialni.

-Dlaczego miałby? Nie miał pojęcia, że magia istnieje, ciężko mu będzie się przekonać. Nie mówiąc już o fakcie bycia naszym synem.- odpowiedział Lucjusz, siadając na brzegu królewskiego łóżka.- Nie mogłem się powstrzymać, choć wiedziałem, że to mało prawdopodobne, że się odwróci.

-Poza tym ma problem ze słuchem. Widziałeś wynik. Trzeba go zabrać do specjalisty.- Narcyza spojrzała na niego, a potem na widok za oknem. Lucjusz uśmiechnął się. Leo nawet nie zadecydował czy będzie chciał z nimi zostać, a ta już zaplanowała następny miesiąc.- Wiem co myślisz. Tak, już się przywiązałam. Mimo, że nie wygląda jak nasz syn.

-To głupie drzwi*. Stary idiota.- Narcyza uśmiechnęła się lekko, słysząc komentarz swojego męża.- Będę musiał porozmawiać z Severusem o eliksirze, który zlikwidowałby zaklęcia maskują ma się teraz czym przejmować. Potrzeba nam czasu.

-Wiem, powinnam być cierpliwa. - Narcyza uśmiechnęła się.- Mówisz tak jakbym to ja wtargnęła do czyjegoś domu.

-Cicho Cyziu, cicho.- blondyn wstał i uśmiechnął się.- Najwyższy czas, żebyśmy się położyli.

-Najpierw kąpiel.- mruknęła.- Żeby nie marnować czasu idziemy razem.- uśmiechnęła się sugestywnie, obracając na pięcie i skierowała się do łazienki.

[+++]

*z ang. Dumb Door


	3. Rozdział 3

Sam obudził się i mruknął cicho. Nie miał ochoty wstawać. Powoli przekręcił się na bok, zakopując się bardziej w pościeli. Powoli pozwalał sobie na budzenie się. Jego umysł przypominał mu o tym co się wczoraj działo. Sam rzucił pod nosem wiązankę przekleństw i otworzył oczy. Wiedział, że cokolwiek czeka go dzisiaj nie będzie przyjemne. Nie chodziło o fizyczny ból, który też powoli do niego docierał, a o informacje. Dzisiaj znów będzie kontynuował ten dziwny koszmar w świecie wróżek, czarodziei i innych dziwactw.

Już leżąc w miękkim łóżku zorientował się, że nie da rady wrócić do starej rzeczywistości. W sumie nie chciał już nigdy widzieć tej dziury. Nie miał za złe luksusu, w jakim się znalazł. Wręcz przeciwnie, cieszył się z ciepła i wygody. -Obudziłeś się?- Sam usłyszał nad sobą pytanie i spojrzał na blondyna. Od razu rozpoznał pana domu, który wczoraj przyniósł go tutaj.

-Tak.- odpowiedział krótko. Na stoliku nocnym pojawiła się taca z jedzeniem i piciem. Sam wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę z poziomu pościeli, a potem z wahaniem wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę. Dotknął tacy nadal starając się zrozumieć dlaczego świat dookoła niego zwariował. Po chwili bezproduktywnego myślenia postanowił dać sobie spokój. Uwagę skupił na swojej dłoni, na której znajdował się duży siniak.

-Pomogę ci usiąść i zjesz śniadanie. Co ty na to?- Lucjusz wyciągnął do niego ręce. Pomógł mu usiąść, uważając by nie zrobić mu krzywdy. Sam zdziwiony spojrzał na tacę, która ustawiona została na jego udach. Poza szklanką soku i herbatą znajdował się na niej talerz pięknie ułożonych naleśników. Czuł się jakby trafił do ekskluzywnego hotelu, w którym pełnił rolę najważniejszego gościa. Ostrożnie zabrał się do jedzenia. Bał się zarysować nożem porcelanę, która wyglądała na okropnie drogą. Zdecydowanie zbyt ekskluzywną jak dla niego.

-A potem czeka mnie rozmowa.- mruknął do siebie między kolejnymi kęsami naleśników, które były chyba najlepszym co w życiu jadł. Nie było to trudne do osiągnięcia, Sam nigdy nie jadł domowego jedzenia. To, co dostał teraz bardziej przypominało mu coś, co mógłby dostać w restauracji, ale i tak był wdzięczny. Doskonale wiedział, że jest tu nie bez powodu. Niemożliwym było, żeby mężczyzna, który wyglądał na tak wpływowego i bogatego przypadkowo znalazł się w biednej dzielnicy robotniczej i małym miasteczku. Był pewien, że miał w tym jakiś cel i niedługo się o tym przekona. W końcu skończył posiłek i wypił szklankę herbaty, sok zostawiając na później. Odstawił tacę na stolik. Mężczyzna sięgnął po fiolki, leżące na półce i podał mu je. Sam od razu podziękował sobie w duchu za zostawienie soku. Ktokolwiek wymyślił te lekarstwa skupił się na ich działaniu, a nie smaku.

Lucjusz usiadł na brzegu łóżka, na kolanach kładąc plik dokumentów. -Pewnie podejrzewasz, że chcę porozmawiać i nie jesteś tu przypadkowo.- chłopak kiwnął, popijając sok powoli.- Wolisz konkretnie czy na spokojnie?

-Gwałt czy informacje?- chłopak uśmiechnął się z lekką kpiną, na co mężczyzna jedynie uniósł brew. Leo spojrzał w bok lekko zażenowany swoim komentarzem. Nie mógł jednak powiedzieć, że nie czuł się na razie osaczony w pewnym sensie.-Konkretnie. Po wczorajszych magicznych kijach chyba będę w stanie przyjąć wszystko.

-Jesteś naszym synem.- Lucjusz spojrzał na chłopaka, który wydawał się zaskoczony. Nie był to jednak szok, ani żadna inna gwałtowna reakcja. Leo był po prostu zdziwiony, choć to było jakieś wyjaśnienie. Nie umiał sobie jednak wyobrazić, że ze swoja cerą i oczami mógł być synem tego człowieka. Może nie był koniecznie jego, ale jego żony.

-To była zadziwiająco normalna informacja. Jak na to, czego mogłem się spodziewać.- przyznał Sam po kilku minutach ciszy.- Jesteście pewni?

Lucjusz w ciszy podał mu wczorajszą kartkę, a raczej coś, co za nią wziął. To był coś zdecydowanie grubszego niż papier, ale nie był w stanie tego nazwać. Drzewo genealogiczne narysowane było czerwonym tuszem, pokazując przynajmniej tuzin nazwisk wraz z datami. Na samym dole widniało jego imię i nazwisko, zapewne to prawdziwe. -Severus pobrał ci trochę krwi, ale byłeś tak zaabsorbowany zaklęciem, że nawet nie zarejestrowałeś. Co do bólu to pamiętaj, że dałem ci wczoraj eliksir przeciwbólowy, więc uważaj na siebie. - blondyn wytłumaczył mu wszystko z delikatnym uśmiechem. Potem otworzył cienką teczkę i podał mu coś, co wyglądało na dokument. Dokładnie przeczytał akt urodzenia i porównał go z drzewem.

-Czyli mam na imię Leolin.- Lucjusz skinął głową mimowolnie, choć chłopak nie podniósł nawet głowy znad papierów. -Draco widziałem wczoraj, prawda?- tym razem spojrzał na niego. -Macie jakiś fetysz dotyczący zwierząt?

Tym razem blondyn parsknął śmiechem.- Od dawna jesteś taki pyskaty?- spytał go, a Sam skinął głową. Zawsze miał cięty język i był uparty jak osioł, gdy ktoś pozwolił mu się do siebie zbliżyć.- Jak chcesz, żebyśmy cię nazywali? Nie licz, że się stąd wyrwiesz. Moja żona była tu już chyba z dziesięć razy, pytając czy już się obudziłeś. W końcu wygoniłem ją na zakupy z Draco, ale niedługo powinni wrócić. Oboje bardzo chcą cię poznać.

-Nie dziwię się. To w końcu moja matka i brat. Podejrzewam też, że nie oddaliście mnie z własnej woli.- Lucjusz westchnął ciężko. Kiwnął głową; wyglądał na wściekłego i Leo był pewien, że ktokolwiek go porwał nie został złapany. Gdyby było inaczej on od dawna byłby tutaj.

-Zostałeś porwany. Żadne z nas nie wiem jak i kiedy, ale nie ważne jak długo szukaliśmy nie mogliśmy cię znaleźć. W końcu udało się, w sumie przez zupełny przypadek. Dostaliśmy prośbę o uzupełnienie jakiś papierów w ministerstwie i magia musiała wygenerować twój aktualny adres zamieszkania. W ministerstwie powiedzieli, że był jakiś problem, bo normalnie się tak nie dzieje i mieliśmy szczęście.- Lucjusz uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na niego.- Ktoś jednak nie chciał, żebyśmy cię znaleźli. Stąd te czarne włosy i ciemniejsza cera.- Lucjusz niepewnie wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę. Sam spokojnie czekał na cokolwiek miało nadejść. Uśmiechnął się, czując dłoń na swojej głowie. -Jak chcesz, żebyśmy cię nazywali?

-Leolin. Tak mnie nazwaliście. Nie będę udawał, że łatwo będzie mi się przyzwyczaić, ale nie ma sensu zmieniać teraz tych wszystkich papierów.- Lucjusz zabrał dłoń i uśmiechnął się. -Rozumiem, że mój wygląd to sprawa… magii. Przepraszam, ciężko się do tego przekonać. Jeśli wy jesteście czarodziejami to ja pewnie też i…

-Nie przejmuj się na razie magią. Na wszystko mamy czas. - mężczyzna chwycił ostatni pełny flakonik z szafki. Spojrzał na niego przez chwilę. -To powinno zdjąć wszystkie zaklęcia jakie ktoś na ciebie nałożył. Niestety nie mam pojęcia kto to zrobił.- powiedział mężczyzna. Jego ton był niemal przepraszający i Leo miał ochotę powiedzieć mu, że nic się nie stało. Nie mógł być na nich zły. Z takim domem na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że mogli sobie pozwolić na gromadkę dzieci i nadal mieliby pieniądze na przyjemności. -Weź go raczej za kilka godzin, przed snem. Na razie może zabiorę cię na mały spacer po domu. Nie możemy cię przemęczać przez ten uraz głowy. Tylko najpierw weź prysznic. Ubranie czeka na pralce.

Leo wstał powoli i ruszył do drzwi, które mężczyzna wskazał mu gestem. Po drodze z ostrożności trzymał dłoń na każdym meblu lub ścianie, które miał w zasięgu. Po krótkim prysznicu w dość nowoczesnej łazience i ubraniu się w przygotowane rzeczy Leo wyszedł na zewnątrz. Chciał podwinąć sobie nogawki, ale za każdym razem, gdy próbował się schylić robiło mu się niedobrze. -Gotowy?- Leo skinął lekko głową i przyjął podane ramie.

Damo okazał się jeszcze większy niż przypuszczał, ale nie miał bardzo skomplikowanego rozkładu. Dowiedział się, że byli w skrzydle prywatnym i było jeszcze drugie przeznaczone dla gości. Blondyn wyjaśniał mu wszystko spokojnie, ale Leo dał sobie spokój z zapamiętywaniem dziwnych pokoi. Wolał wiedzieć, gdzie jest kilka tych, z których będzie korzystał na co dzień.

-Potem przeniesiemy cię do sypialni bliżej naszych. Trzeba ją wyremontować.- mężczyzna zamilkł na chwilę.-Nie zmienialiśmy jej odkąd zniknąłeś, ale łatwo da się to zmienić.- powiedział Lucjusz, postanawiając zachować szczegóły dla siebie. Nie chciał by ten chłopiec obok niego czuł się niezręcznie. W końcu to oni posiadali związane z nim wspomnienia, Leo nie pamiętał ich zupełnie, nie ważne jak bardzo by chciał.

-Może ją zniszczę? Wejdę tam z młotkiem czy czymś takim. -zaproponował Leo cicho. Nie miał pojęcia jak miałoby to pomóc. Widział jak jego ojciec porusza ustami, ale nie mógł nic usłyszeć. -Hm?

Lucjusz spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się.- Pewnie mówiłem za cicho, co? Przepraszam. Masz uszkodzony słuch. Musimy cię potem zabrać na jakieś porządne badania, bo zaklęcie diagnostyczne nie jest aż tak zaawansowane. Co do pokoju to zobaczymy. Chyba raczej my powinniśmy się uporać z tym wszystkim. - Leo uśmiechnął się. Wiedział, że to kolejny problem, ale jego życie było wystarczająco pogmatwane. Najpierw musiał wyzdrowieć i zdjąć te zaklęcia, które na nim były. Nie miał pojęcia o co z nimi chodziło, ale średnio leżał mu pomysł, że ktoś ingerował w jego ciało. W jakiś sposób powodowało to u niego niepokój.

W końcu wyszli na zewnątrz i Leo zachwycony rozejrzał się po ogrodzie. Nigdy nie widział takiej ilości kwiatów i roślin. Do tego dalej zauważył szklarnie. Było popołudnie, ale miał ochotę spędzić tu resztę dnia. -Twoja mama uwielbia to miejsce. Cały czas znajduje nowe rośliny, głównie w lesie niedaleko i hoduje je tutaj. Niektóre kwiaty są jadalne i kończą na talerzu.

Leo cieszył się ze spaceru. Świeże powietrze i słońce sprawiało, że czuł się lepiej. Rozglądał się dookoła, uważając by nie potknąć się na kamiennej ścieżce. Miał ochotę spędzić tu resztę dnia. Obaj odwrócili się, słysząc za sobą kroki.- Czyżby mój mały braciszek wstał z łóżka?- Leo spojrzał na wyższego chłopaka. Spodziewał się kolejnego komentarza, ale Draco uśmiechnął się lekko.- Jak się czujesz?

-Całkiem nieźle. Nie mogę się schylać, ale spacer pomógł.- odpowiedział spokojnie. Mężczyźni poprowadzili go do środka.- Zgubię się tu.

-Jeśli się zgubisz zawołaj Mróżkę. To skrzat domowy, małe stworzenie, które pomaga w domu.- Draco otworzył przeszklone drzwi balkonowe. W salonie czekała na nich pani domu. -Żyją obaj, niepotrzebnie się martwiłaś.

-Dobrze, dobrze. Nie narzekaj już tak. A teraz muszę zobaczyć swoje maleństwo.- Narcyza podeszła do chłopaka i przytuliła go do siebie. Leo nie protestował, nie miał serca odbierać tego kobiecie. Poza tym miło było poczuć, że komuś zależy. Czuł delikatną woń fiołków i pociągnął nosem marszcząc brwi. Miał wrażenie, że skądś znał ten zapach. Przymknął oczy, pozwalając się głaskać. Podejrzewał, że Draco zaraz też zacznie go głaskać i zamieni się to w jakiś inicjacyjny rytuał. Kobieta w końcu puściła go i uśmiechnęła ciepło.- Mam dla ciebie trochę ubrań. To oczywiście tylko kila rzeczy, ale uznaliśmy z Draco, że potrzebujesz czegoś, co nie jest o pięć rozmiarów za duże. Kierowaliśmy się raczej twoim wyglądem po wzięciu eliksiru.

-Mój brat zdecydowanie jest ładniejszy.- Draco usiadł na kanapie i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Matka zgromiła go wzrokiem.- No co? Jestem bardzo miłym człowiekiem.

-W dodatku skromnym.- dodał Leo sarkastycznie, wywracając oczami.

-Skromność to moje drugie imię.- przyznał Draco, rozkładając się na kanapie.

-Trzecim byłoby przystojny, ale do tego musiałbyś poprawić twarz.- Draco spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Leo spojrzał na niego kątem oka.

-Dobra, to zdecydowanie mój brat.- skwitował z uśmiechem. Leo pokręcił głową, ale zaraz tego pożałował. Został posadzony na kanapie i przymknął oczy. Poczuł jak Draco przysuwa się i opiera o siebie. -Oddychaj i nie zemdlej nam tu. Wolno ci mdleć jedynie na mój widok.

-Jestem twoim bratem. Albo masz spaczone poczucie humoru albo psychikę.- Leo uśmiechnął się, zamykając oczy. Poczuł dłoń na swojej głowie.- Czy jeśli zostałem pogłaskany przez wszystkich w domu to jestem już częścią rodziny?

Wszyscy zaśmiali się cicho i Leo poczuł jak klatka Draco wibruje. W tym momencie cieszył się, że nie jest już w tamtym domu. Tam nadal leżałby w piwnicy na starym materacu, pewnie po niewielkim posiłku. Teraz opierał się o brata, który chyba nie miał zamiaru go puszczać. Dostał posiłek, a do tego czekała go kolacja. Nawet jeśli byłaby w połowie tak smaczna jak naleśniki to i tak będzie świetnie.- Chcesz spać?- usłyszał głos Draco.

-Nie, poleżę sobie. Wygodny jesteś.- mruknął do niego, opierając się o niego pewniej. Poczuł jak Draco wciąga go na swoje kolana i głaszczę po plecach.- Jak będziesz tak dalej robić to usnę.

-Śpij ile chcesz. Jesteś lekki, więc zaniosę cię do łóżka w razie czego.- tym razem ton Draco pozbawiony był sarkazmu czy ironii. -Niedługo będzie kolacja. Masz ochotę na coś konkretnego?

-Zjem cokolwiek.- odpowiedział, otwierając oczy. Spojrzał na Draco, który opierał się wygodnie o kanapę. Narcyza podeszła do niego i położyła na jego kolanach torbę.

-Powiedz czy ci się podobają. Nie wiedzieliśmy co lubisz. Jak pójdziemy do krawca to wybierzemy to, co będziesz chciał.- Kobieta usiadła obok nich. Leo sięgnął do torby i wyciągnął kilka normalnych bluzek i dwie pary spodni. Jedne długie, drugie trzy-czwarte. Szczerze, poczuł ulgę widząc coś w miare podobnego. Bał się, że ktoś zaraz ubierze go w to co nosił jego ojciec. Wyglądało to ogólnie super i bajerancko, ale Leo średnio marzyło się paradowanie po ulicach z peleryną.

-Chciałem ci wybrać bieliznę w serduszka, ale mama się nie zgodziła.- Leo spojrzał na Draco sceptycznie.- Dokładnie tak się na mnie spojrzała. Ja przeczuwam, że to następny hit modowy.

-Przeczuwam, że poczucie stylu jest potrzebne do typowania trendów.- Leo odgryzł się mu. - Ale ubrania są dobre. Nie będą mi sprawiały tyle problemu.

Chłopak niemal krzyknął, gdy na środku pokoju pojawiło się małe stworzenie. Jego uszy były bardzo długie i niemal zamiatały o podłogę. Do dość dużej głowy przyczepione było małe, szczupłe ciałko. Skrzat oznajmij im, że kolacja czeka. Ojciec pomógł mu wstać powoli i wszyscy ruszyli do jadalni. Leo usiadł obok swojego brata i spojrzał na pusty stół. Zmarszczył brwi, ale po chwili na obrusie pojawiło się kilka półmisków. Zafascynowany patrzył jak szklanka napełnia się ciemnym sokiem. Powoli wziął ją do ręki i upił łyk. Uśmiechnął się, czując sok porzeczkowy. W każdej z 4 szklanek napój miał inny kolor. Wyglądało na to, że każdy z domowników dostawał to, co najbardziej mu smakowało. Leo podejrzewał, że te skrzaty jakoś dopasowywały potrawy do domowników.

Po posiłku został odprowadzony do pokoju i zostawiony samemu sobie. Z zaciekawieniem rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Nie było tu wiele rzeczy, ale to była jedynie sypialnia gościnna. Gdy się obrócił na podłodze stały już jego zakupy. Nadal zadziwiało go ile ci ludzie byli w stanie dla niego zrobić nie znając go. Wydali na niego pieniądze i Leo był wdzięczny za dach nad głową. Czuł ciepło w klatce piersiowej i uśmiechnął się. Umył się i przebrał w piżamę, a potem wrócił do łóżka.

Położył się na pościeli i zamknął oczy, jednak nagle przypomniał sobie o flakoniku. Sięgnął po eliksir i spojrzał na przelewający się niebieski płyn. Słysząc jak drzwi otwierają się, spojrzał na Draco. Blondyn był już w swojej piżamie, która składała się jedynie ze spodni. -Coś się stało?

-Nie, ja tylko…- Draco zaciął się i wszedł do pokoju. Usiadł obok niego na łóżku.- Przez te wszystkie lata tyle razy zastanawiałem się co by się stało, gdybyś nagle wrócił. Chciałem mieć brata. Przez te wszystkie lata chciałem kogoś, z kim mógłbym się bawić. Ten dom jest wielki, ale strasznie szybko staje się potwornie nudny. Brakowało mi cię.

-Hej.- Draco spojrzał na niego zagubiony, wyrwany z monologu.-Jestem tu teraz. Nie mam zamiaru się stąd ruszyć.- blondyn uśmiechnął się. Leo obrócił się na drugi bok i poklepał miejsce obok siebie.- Jak wyzdrowieję będziesz mógł mi mówić o czym tylko chcesz.

-Dzięki.- Draco uśmiechnął się. Spojrzał na fiolkę.- Wypij to. Chcę swojego brata z powrotem.

Leo spojrzał na fiolkę i usiadł na chwilę. Gdy wyjął korek usłyszał pyknięcie. Nie myśląc dłużej wypił zawartość. Nie poczuł żadnych nagłych efektów poza okropnym smakiem. Położył się obok swojego brata i spojrzał na niego. Nigdy jeszcze nie leżał z kimś w jednym łóżku, a przy tym nie czuł się zagrożony. Draco przyciągnął go i przytulił do siebie. -Dobranoc braciszku.

-Dobranoc.- Leo uśmiechnął się i wtulił w niego. Miło było czuć czyjeś ciepło i nie przejmować się tym, że zostanie zrzucony z łóżka. Poczuł jeszcze delikatny pocałunek na czole i usnął spokojnie.


	4. Rozdział 4

Leo obudził się powoli. Z chęcią przekręcił by się na bok i jeszcze bardziej wkopał w poduszki jak to miał w zwyczaju, ale coś nie pozwalało mu się ruszyć. Chłopak otworzył oczy i spojrzał na blond czuprynę. Uśmiechnął się lekko i pogłaskał brata po głowie. Draco na pewno nie pozwoliłby mu tego zrobić normalnie, więc to była jedyna szansa. Poza tym chyba służył mu za poduszkę. Głowa Draco spoczywała na jego klatce piersiowej.

-Hej, śpiąca królewno. Może i chcesz spać, ale ja nie mam pęcherza ze stali.- Leo zaczął się wiercić, starając się uwolnić z objęć. Draco powoli poruszył się i spojrzał na niego. Po chwili zdziwienia uśmiechnął się. -Co?

-Wreszcie wyglądasz jak Malfoy.- powiedział z uśmiechem, przyglądając się mu. Po chwili uniósł się i spojrzał mu w oczy.- Ale oczy nadal masz tak samo jasne.

-Dobra, dobra. Złaź wreszcie, potrzebuję łazienki.- Leo zaśmiał się i podniósł się z łóżka. W łazience załatwił potrzebę i zatrzymał się, patrząc w lustro. To było niesamowicie surrealistyczne przeżycie. Teraz wreszcie pasował do tej dziwnej rodziny. Palcami przeczesał swoje blond włosy, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co widzi. Skrzywił się, czując jak zniszczone są. Jego poprzednie też nie były w dobrym stanie, ale to wymagało interwencji. Do tego na pewno był chudszy i niższy od Draco. Wyglądał dość mizernie, ale przy takich posiłkach szybko wróci do formy. Jego twarz też była zupełnie inna. Leo podszedł bliżej. To było takie nierzeczywiste. Nie poznawał sam siebie.

Nagle ta cała sytuacja uderzyła go jak bicz. Usiadł na podłodze, nadal patrząc na siebie. Czuł się jak zagubione dziecko. Wiedział teraz kim jest, miał rodzinę. Bardzo kochającą, co do tego nie miał wątpliwości, ale to wszystko działo się za szybko. On starał się o tym nie myśleć, chciał przyjąć wszystko jako pewnik. Teraz zastanawiając się nad tym ilość informacji przytłoczyła go. Wziął głęboki oddech, chowając głowę w nogach.

Był pewien, że jeśli wyjdzie z łazienki Draco od razu się nim zajmie. Z jednej strony chętnie pozwoliłby mu na to, ale z drugiej sam chciał się pozbierać. Draco i tak niedługo zaniepokoi się tym, że nie wraca. Leo doczołgał się do najbliższej ściany i oparł o nią. Odetchnął, postanawiając przeanalizować wszystko jeszcze raz. Był w stanie przyjąć to, że jego biologiczni rodzice znaleźli go i to, że został porwany. To było logiczne i nie kłóciło się z jego światem. Poza tym widział drzewo rodzinne, własne dokumenty, w których nie było aktu zgonu.

Drugą sprawą była magia. Tu nie był w stanie nic zrozumieć. Czarodzieje i magiczne patyki, którymi czarowali. Brzmiał to idiotycznie. Może powinien poprosić Draco by coś wyczarował. Jeszcze nie widział by to robił. Nie miał pojęcia jak miałoby to pomóc. Poczuł frustrację, która powoli opanowywała go całego.

Usłyszał jak drzwi otwierają się i Draco szybko znalazł się przy nim. -Hej, co się dzieje?- usłyszał ciepły głos i dłoń na swojej głowie. -No już, mów.- Draco zachęcił go i pogłaskał po policzku. Leo zamrugał zaskoczony łzami we własnych oczach.

-Chyba ta cała magia mnie przytłoczyła.- powiedział cicho. Draco zamyślił się na chwilę, a potem westchnął.

-Może spróbuj wyobrazić sobie magię jako materię. Coś jak wiatr. Czujesz to, ale nie widzisz.- Draco spojrzał na niego.- To jest jak część każdego z nas, która pojawia się gdy tego chcemy. Coś jak ruch ręką. Czasami nie myślisz o tym, że ją masz, ale gdy potrzebujesz coś zrobić to tam jest. My chronimy się przed mugolami, bo nasza magia mogłaby zostać nieprawidłowo wykorzystana.

-Mugolami?- Leo przerwał jego monolog.

-Ludzie nie posiadający magii.- wyjaśnił Draco krótko.- Każdy z nas posiada różdżkę. To coś, co ułatwia nam czarowanie, ukierunkowuje magię. W środku każdej jest rdzeń. Może to być włos jednorożca albo włókno ze smoczego serca.

-Jednorożce i smoki? Ale masz na myśli takie wielkie smoki zionące ogniem?- Leo nie był w stanie zdecydować czy powinien być zafascynowany czy przerażony. Draco skinął głową.

-Możemy cię kiedyś zabrać do rezerwatu, ale będziemy je mogli obejrzeć tylko z daleka. To zbyt niebezpieczne.- Draco uśmiechnął się, widząc ekscytację brata.- Lepiej ci już?

-Trochę łatwiej to przyjąć jako rodzaj cząsteczek.- przyznał chłopak. To jeszcze był w stanie zrozumieć, ni to że zrobiło się to nagle łatwe. Mógł przyjąć to jako coś w rodzaju ciemnej materii w kosmosie. Draco pomógł mu w stać.- Dzięki.

-Nie ma sprawy. Od tego są starsi bracia nie?- Draco wyszczerzył się do niego. Leo był wdzięczny za to, że jego brat nie był rozwydrzonym bachorem. Zamiast tego chyba zaniańczy go na śmierć.- A teraz sio, mam potrzebę.

Leo wyszedł z łazienki. Na małym stoliku kawowym zauważył tacę z herbatą. Leo nalał im herbaty i usiadł w jednym z dwóch foteli. Draco wyszedł z łazienki i usiadł obok niego.- Trzeba cię zabrać do fryzjera. Masz totalną szopę na głowie.- Leo skinął głową, pijąc herbatę. Draco szybko opróżnił swoją filiżankę i wstał.- Idę się ubrać, a potem przyjdę po ciebie.

Leo po kilkunastu minutach był ubrany. Z trudem udało mu się rozczesać włosy i związać je na karku. Potem wyszedł na korytarz i razem z Draco zeszli na śniadanie. Posiłek minął im spokojnie.

-Tato, mogę go zabrać do fryzjera?- Draco spojrzał na swojego ojca. Ten jedynie skinął głową.

-Masz na niego uważać. Jeśli źle się poczuje od razu wraca do łóżka.- Lucjusz spojrzał na Leo.- Jeśli będziesz się źle czuł masz mu natychmiast powiedzieć.- chłopak skinął głową. Draco chwycił go za ramię i zaprowadził do ogromnego kominka.

-Chodź, będzie fajnie. Jak przestaniesz myśleć logicznie to zabawa jest przednia.- Leo zmarszczył brwi na jego słowa, ale wszedł do kominka. Draco objął go ramieniem. Narcyza podała mu miskę wypełnioną szarym proszkiem.- Tylko nie krzycz jak będziemy na miejscu.

-Podpalę cię kiedyś w tym kominku.- sarknął Leo, gromiąc go wzrokiem.

-Pokątna.- powiedział Draco, ciskając proszek pod ich stopy. Po kilku sekundach obaj znaleźli się w zupełnie nowym miejscu.- Podobało się?- Draco spojrzał na niego.

-Pomijając to, że jest to kompletnie nielogiczne, to było zajebiście.- odpowiedział cicho Leo, a Draco zaśmiał się.- To jest jak teleportacja.

-My to nazywamy aportacją.- Draco z satysfakcją patrzył jak jego brat patrzy na niego z zaciekawieniem. Wreszcie mógł być tym fajnym, mądrym bratem, który wszystko wyjaśniał. Obaj otrzepali się i wyszli z kominka. Leo rozglądał się po czymś, co przypominało mu pub. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy zobaczył miotłę czyszczącą podłogę. Nikt przy niej nie stał. -Chodź już, bo wyglądasz jak kretyn gapiąc się na miotłę.

Leo spojrzał na niego.- Dobra, wierzę w magię. Tańcząca miotła. Czy to znaczy, że nie będę musiał sprzątać pokoju?- Draco skinął głową i tym razem to Leo wyszczerzył się.- Kocham magię, to najlepsza rzecz na świecie.

-Wiedziałem, że ci się w końcu spodoba.- Draco ruszył z nim przez ulicę. Leo rozglądał się dookoła na wszystkie stragany i rzeczy. Zatrzymał się na chwilę przy sklepie ze zwierzętami. - W domu mamy sokoła. W ogrodzie jest ptaszarnia, ale nie wchodź tam sam.

Ruszyli dalej i w końcu dotarli do eleganckiego zakładu fryzjerskiego. Wnętrze było przytulne. Przed nimi pojawiła się młoda kobieta ubrana w koszulkę, spódnicę i fartuch. Przywitała ich i Draco na zabieg, który dla Leo brzmiał zupełnie niezrozumiale. Do tego zdziwiło go to, że potrzebował manicure'u. Może to przez arystokratyczne zapędy Draco, ale nie zamierzał się kłócić.

Następną godzinę spędził na rozmowie z bratem podczas, gdy fryzjerka zajmowała się nim. Przyjemnie było zrelaksować się i zaplanować resztę dnia. Draco postanowił go dzisiaj porozpieszczać. Leo słuchał jak ten mówił, opowiadając mu o szkole, znajomych. Najbardziej jednak nie mógł się doczekać wizyty w sklepie ze słodyczami. Był ciekawy czy magiczne słodycze były inne od tych zwykłych.

-Co ty na to, żebyśmy skrócili włosy?- Leo spojrzał na fryzjerkę w lustrze. Po umyciu włosów wyglądał jak mokry pies.- Chcesz jakiś inny kolor?

-Nie ma mowy.- wciął się Draco.- Ścinaj sobie włosy jak chcesz, ale mama mnie zabije jeśli wrócisz z głową w kolorze innym niż blond.

-Czy ona nie ma farbowanych włosów?- spytał Leo, unosząc brew.

-Jak z większością rodziców. Zasady dotyczące dzieci nie sięgają ich samych.- westchnął Draco. Matka rzeczywiście zamordowała by go i magią zmieniła Leo kolor na naturalny. Do tego obaj skończyliby uziemieni do końca wakacji.

-Zdam się na ciebie.- powiedział Leo, patrząc na fryzjerkę, która uśmiechnęła się. Wydawała się zadowolona z tego, że ktoś daje jej wolną rękę. Leo spokojnie znosił ścinanie włosów. Na samym początku zamknął oczy, by mieć niespodziankę. Gdy usłyszał o końcu Leo otworzył oczy i spojrzał na siebie. Włosy z boku miał ścięte na krótko. Najdłuższe włosy sięgały do końca ucha. Leo uśmiechnął się i przeczesał włosy palcami. Były miękkie i już na pewno nie były tak zniszczone.

-Zapraszam za pół roku na przycięcie i powtórzenie zabiegu. Do tego czasu nie zapomnij o odżywce.- kobieta uśmiechnęła się i zdjęła mu fartuch. Leo wstał i spojrzał na Draco, który pokręcił głową.

-Na pewno nie będziesz standardowym Malfoyem.- Draco spojrzał na niego.- To przez to przeklęte imię. Mówię ci. Nie mogli cię nazwać Serpens albo cos takiego? Nie, musieli wybrać lwa.

-Nie narzekaj.- Leo szturchnął go ramieniem, gdy wychodzili ze sklepu.- Po prostu boisz się, że będę przystojniejszy od ciebie.

-Jeszcze czego.- prychnął chłopak i zmierzył go wzrokiem.- O to nie mam się co martwić.

Skierowali się do sklepu ze słodyczami. Draco chwycił kosz.- Masz wolną rękę. Weź to, co chcesz.- Leo spojrzał na niego niepewnie. Wystarczyłby mu lizak, ale Draco nawrzeszczał by na niego za takie podejście. Podejrzewał, że cała trójka chciała go rozpieścić po tych wszystkich latach. Siniaki już zniknęły i były wspomnieniem.

Razem z Draco napełnili kosz słodyczami i skierowali się do kasy. Leo nie mógł się doczekać otwierania ich. Zakupy zostały dla nich zmniejszone i Draco włożył je do kieszeni.

-Kogo ja tu widzę. Fretka.- Leo spojrzał na rudego chłopaka, który stał przed sklepem.

-Weasley.- Draco niemal wypluł nazwisko chłopaka. Rudzielec zmierzył wzrokiem Leo.

-O wyhodowałeś sobie klona?- powiedział z kpiną w głosie.

-Lepiej się przymknij Weasley.- warknął Draco. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu obrażać swojego brata. Liczył na to, że nie natkną się na żadne z tych małpiszonów, ale widać mieli pecha.

-Bo co?- rudzielec uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

-Bo przypadkowo mógłbyś skończyć martwy.- odpowiedział Leo z uroczym uśmiechem na ustach. Draco spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, a rudzielcowi zrzedła mina. Na chwilę zapanowała cisza.- Może idź poszukać swoich jaj, co? Może przy okazji znajdziesz jakiś kamień i wyrównasz ten cmentarz, który masz w ustach.- wyszydził Leo bez mrugnięcia okiem. Dyskretnie chwycił Draco za ramię i ruszył przed siebie.

-Nie wiem czy mam być przerażony czy dumny.- powiedział w końcu chłopak, otrząsając się z szoku. Leo zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem.- To było przerażające i świetne.

-Nie jestem silny, więc muszę mieć jakąś inną linię obrony. Bycie przekonującym aktorem jest wystarczająco skuteczne.- wyjaśnił z uśmiechem.- To gdzie teraz?

-Pójdziemy po jakieś ubrania.- Draco skierował się do Madame Malkin. Weszli do środka. Od razu podeszła do nich niska kobieta.

-Dawno pana nie widziałam, panie Malfoy.- powiedziała do niego kobieta. Zaraz potem z zaskoczeniem spojrzała na Leo, stojącego obok.- Nie wiedziałam, że ma pan brata.

-Jak większość.- odpowiedział Draco, ale zaraz potem przywitał się grzecznie. Leo, lekko zakłopotany, podążył w ślady brata. Nie wiedział dlaczego Draco go tu przyprowadził, skoro nie kupował tu zbyt często. Leo posłusznie dał się zmierzyć latającą miarką, która na początku niemal przyprawiła go o zawał. Gdy Draco zaczął wyliczać elementy garderoby zrzedła mu mina. Nie miał pojęcia po co mu tyle rzeczy. Do tego mundurek? To były chyba jakieś żarty. On w koszuli? Po jego trupie.

Potem wrócili do domu i usiedli do obiadu. Tym razem czuł się trochę bardziej komfortowo przy stole, choć widziała jak matka zerka na jego nową fryzurę z powątpiewaniem. Lucjusz uciszył jednak jej narzekania, mówiąc, że się przyzwyczai. Potem rozmowa zeszła na zakupy i spotkanie z Weasleyem. Leo uśmiechnął się, gdy Draco mówił o minie rudzielca. Nie to, żeby Leo go nienawidził, ale został sprowokowany. Poza tym to była jego rodzina i nie miał zamiaru słuchać obelg.

Jasnym było, że ten chłopak nie znał Draco, ale szydercza maska jego brata wyjaśniała wszystko. Mimo, że Leo dostrzegł jego zaskoczenie wątpił, by Weasleyowi się to udało. W końcu wyglądał na tępego i Leo nie mógł się doczekać aż nadjedzie rok szkolny. Będzie mógł się zabawić, a magia dawała mu duże pole do popisu.


	5. Bonus 1

-Hej.-Leo obrócił się na drugi bok, słysząc głos Draco. Blondyn znów stał w jego drzwiach w swoich spodniach od piżamy. Leo ogarnął włosy z twarzy i usiadł.

-Znowu przyszedłeś do mnie przenocować? -zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem. To chyba niedługo wejdzie Draco w nawyk. Nie to, żeby miał coś przeciwko. Cieszył się z jego obecności. Tym razem jednak Draco bez słowa znalazł się na łóżku

-Obiecasz mi coś? - spytał cicho, patrząc za okno na nocne niebo. W pokoju było cicho

-Zależy o co chodzi.- odpowiedział, siadając obok niego.-No mów

Draco jednak siedział w ciszy i Leo zmarszczył brwi.-Obiecaj, że nie znikniesz.-powiedział w końcu. Leo usiadł obok i oparł się o niego.

-Odwala ci już.- skwitował chłopak i Draco uśmiechnął się lekko. -Obiecuję. Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam.

-Dzięki. Wiem, że to dziwne.- Draco westchnął i przeczesał włosy palcami. Odwrócił się, by zastać swojego młodszego brata wylegującego się na łóżku.- Tata chciał, żebyś jutro spróbował lekcji z wujkiem Sevem. Uczy eliksirów u nas w szkole.

-Tego z czarnymi włosami, które wyglądają jakby nigdy nie widziały szamponu?- zapytał, a Draco parsknął śmiechem.

-Opary eliksirów. Przynajmniej nie są toksyczne.- blondyn wzruszył ramionami.

-Facet wygląda jakby nie widział słońca od 300 lat.- powiedział Leo sceptycznie.

-Przyznam, że robi je w piwnicy.- Draco walnął się obok niego.- Śpię z tobą. Lekcje masz o 10.

-Świetnie, marzyłem o nauce. Szczególnie w wakacje.- jęknął Leo. Draco dźgnął go lekko w bok i zamknął oczy. -Nie mam pojęcia o niczym, oni zdają sobie z tego sprawę?

-Oczywiście, że tak, choć zaczęcie od podstaw będzie trudne. Musimy iść jeszcze po różdżkę, ale tata chciał iść z nami.- wymamrotał Draco.

-Nie słyszę.- powiedział Leo i Draco otworzył oczy. Powtórzył to samo głośniej i Leo przytaknął.- Mogę zobaczyć twoją?

-Różdżkę?- Leo przytaknął i Draco wyciągnął ją z kieszeni spodni. Podał ja bratu.- Tylko nie machaj nią, bo może zadziałać. Czarowanie poza szkołą jest zabronione i możesz za to wylecieć.

-To jak mam się nauczyć czarować?- spytał Leo, ostrożnie oglądając kawałek drewna. Nie rozumiał jak solidny kawałek drewna miał rdzeń. Nie mógł nigdzie dostrzec łączeń.

-Tata wniósł wniosek do ministra o pozwolenie na czary w sali treningowej. Mamy więc jedno pomieszczenie do ćwiczeń. Tata jest politykiem tak przy okazji.- powiedział Draco.

-A… mama?- zaciął się na początku, ale te słowa jakoś przeszły mu przez gardło. Nie to, że ciężko było mu to sobie wyobrazić. Minęło jednak tak mało czasu, a on już zdążył przywiązać się do Draco. Fajnie było wreszcie mieć rodzeństwo, które nie traktowało go jak podrzutka.

-Zajmuję się stroną „arystokratyczną", jeśli można tak powiedzieć. Chodzi na spotkania towarzyskie i pilnuje, by rodzina zachowała dobre imię.- wyjaśnił. Przez chwilę przyglądał się Leo.- Jak było u ciebie? Wiesz, w poprzednim domu.

-Ciasno. Bardzo. Była nas w sumie dziesiątka w jednopiętrowym domu rodzinnym. Z dzieciaków było sześciu facetów i dwie dziewczyny. No i rodzice.- Leo obrócił się na plecy i spojrzał na sufit.- To nie była normalna rodzina, nawet jak na mugali czy jak tam ich nazywacie. Rodzice nie pracowali, żyli na zasiłku i kasie za dzieci. Najstarsza dwójka coś ćpała. Jakieś narkotyki, ale nigdy nie byłem zaineresowany. Wystarczyło mi to jak chodzili po domu niemal jak zombie.

-Zo… co?- Draco zmarszczył brwi, wcinając mu się w zdanie.

-Ożywione trupy. Potem pokaże ci parę rzeczy i zrozumiesz. Byli strasznie ospali, przynajmniej z pozoru, ale wystarczyło, że się ich dotknęło i stawali się agresywni. To było przerażające. Pieniędzy było mało. Nawet jeśli trójka z naszej ósemki rodzeństwa mogła już pracować żadne z nich nie chciało. Czasami cała kasa szła na alkohol i inne używki i nie było co jeść. Nawet jeśli to były to głównie rzeczy z podrzędnych knajp, gdzie żarcie było podejrzane.- skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie. Często przez to kończyli z zatruciem pokarmowym.- Często kradłem jedzenie ze sklepu, żeby nie musieć jeść w domu. Jeśli coś zarobiłem kupowałem sobie baton i miałem to jako posiłek na kilka dni. Nie chcę tam wracać. Nawet nie wiesz jak się bałem, gdy mnie tu zabraliście. Dostałem ciepłe łózko, leki przeciwbólowe i zajął się mną lekarz. Może tego po mnie nie widać, ale bałem się, że to stracę. Dlatego chciałem zachować zimną krew i zachowywać się spokojnie. Nie kłóciłem się słysząc rzeczy, które kłóciły się z moją rzeczywistością. Nie chciałem się narazić.

Leo nie wiedział czy to przez to, że czuł się winny swoich okropnych myśli czy czuł ulgę, ale w końcu rozpłakał się jak dziecko. Chciał wykorzystać tą rodzinę. Bał się, że straci korzyści i wygody, a tak nie powinno być. Nie chciał być takim człowiekiem. Draco przygarnął go do siebie i pogłaskał. Był cicho, bo nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć. Nie był w stanie zrozumieć jak czuje się jego młodszy brat. Jemu nigdy nic nie brakowało. Wszystko miał w zasięgu ręki i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że był rozpuszczony. Kto by nie był mając bogatych i kochających rodziców, którzy stracili jedno z dzieci? Czuł się potwornie nie mogąc pocieszyć Leo w żaden sposób. W końcu w jego głowie starszy brat powinien umieć rozwiązać każdy problem.

Leo w końcu uspokoił się i szloch ucichł. Draco nucił coś cicho pod nosem, trzymając go blisko.- Wszystko dobrze?- chłopak kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się zażenowany. Nauczono go, że nie powinien płakać, ale nie miał sił by się hamować.- Nikt cię stąd nie zabierze. Jesteś częścią rodziny i masz prawo do każdego najmniejszego luksusu. Jeśli czujesz się niepewnie to idź do rodziców i zapytaj się ich. Powiedzą ci to samo co ja. No, mama zaprzytula cię jeszcze na śmierć.- na to Leo roześmiał się cicho i Draco uśmiechnął się z ulgą. Wydawało się, że udało mu się zażegnać kryzys.- A teraz spać.

-Draco?- Leo spojrzał na niego.- Możemy zjeść te słodycze?

-Teraz?- Draco roześmiał się i Leo pokiwał głową. Nie powinni pałaszować w nocy, ale teraz chciał cukru. Jego brat wstał i podszedł do toreb leżących na stoliku do kawy. Dali już rodzicom to, co przynieśli dla nich, a reszta słodyczy należała do nich. Draco usiadł na łóżku i wyrzucił wszystkie słodycze na łóżko. Leo chwycił pudełko i spojrzał na nie.- Losuj.

-Fasolkę?- Draco kiwnął głową i Leo otworzył pudełko. Wyciągnął jedną fasolkę i podał pudełko bratu, który zrobił to samo. Obaj zjedli słodycze w tym samym czasie. -Łosoś.- powiedział zaskoczony Leo.- One naprawdę są we wszystkich smakach?

-Tak. Dobrze, że nie trafiłeś na wymiociny albo coś podobnego. Ja aktualnie jem mydło, ale trafiałem gorsze.- Leo zaśmiał się, patrząc na niezbyt zachwyconą minę Draco. -Nie śmiej się ze mnie mała zarazo.

Chłopak w odpowiedzi jedynie wystawił mu język. Po chwili sięgnął po kolejne, mniejsze pudełko. -Czekoladowa żaba.- przeczytał i otworzył pudełko. Krzyknął cicho, gdy z opakowania wyskoczyło coś, co do złudzenia przypominało mu żywego płaza.

-Łap ją.- powiedział Draco z uśmiechem i Leo zerwał się z łóżka w stronę ściany, na której była żaba. Po kilku chwilach zamknął ją w dłoniach. Zaskoczony poczuł, że zwierzątko przestało się ruszać i spojrzał na nie. Zatrzymało się w jednej pozycji po krótkiej walce.- Jeśli ją złapiesz przestaje się ruszać. Spróbuj, to czekolada.- zachęcił go.

Leo niepewnie ułamał kończynę, ale zamiast krwi nadal widział jedynie czekoladę. To było coś, czego się nie spodziewał. Mimo tego całego powierzchownego okrucieństwa widział w tym też jakieś piękno. Z wahaniem zjadł kawałek, który rzeczywiście okazał się bardzo smaczną czekoladą. Bez namysłu odgryzł żabie nogę i wrócił na łóżko. Draco jadł własną czekoladę. Potem wyjął ze środka kartę. -To nasz dyrektor.- Draco pokazał kartę Albusa Dumbledore'a. Leo od razu uznał, że facet jest świrnięty. Kto inny zakładał by płaszcz, którego nie powstydziłby się dyskotekowy hrabia Dracula na LSD.- Jest dość ekscentryczny.

-Jak dla mnie to czubek.- Draco parsknął śmiechem. Na tyle się zdało jego bycie poprawnym politycznie. Szczerości Leo chyba nie dało się powstrzymać.- Jest tak suchy, że wygląda jakby miał zaraz umrzeć przez wyschnięcie. O, zniknął.

-Tak, znikają po chwili.- przyznał Draco. Leo spojrzał na swoją kartę. Spojrzał na niego groźnie wyglądający mężczyzna. -Salazar Slytherin. Jeden z czterech założycieli Hogwartu, czyli naszej szkoły.

-Wygląda jakby zgwałcił całą wioskę małych bezbronnych dziewczynek.- Draco spojrzał na niego przerażony, słysząc komentarz. Leo uśmiechnął się.- No co? Nie mów mi, że do ciebie się zawsze uśmiecha.

-Głupi jesteś. -skwitował Draco z uśmiechem. Czuł się jak mały dzieciak, siedząc z bratem na łóżku i po kryjomu podjadając słodycze bez wiedzy rodziców. Wyszczerzył się do brata, który odpowiedział mu dokładnie tym samym zanim zanurkował w górze słodyczy. Nie obchodziło ich to, że słodycze spadały na podłogę, robiąc ogólny bałagan. Draco pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna czuł się szczęśliwy. Miał ochotę śmiać się cały czas i zapominał o wszystkim. Czekały go ważne egzaminy na jego piątym roku, ale teraz nie był się w stanie zmusić do nauki. Teraz był czas na zabawę i nadrobienie tego czasu, który nigdy nie by im dany.


	6. Rozdział 5

Skrzywił się, wchodząc do środka pokoju, który przeznaczony został do nauki eliksirów. W środku stał kocioł, który przywodził mu na myśl bajki dla dzieci. Absolutnie nie czekał na rozpoczęcie lekcji i chciał się w ogóle nie zjawić, ale Draco zmusił go do przyjścia przed czasem. Pod ścianą stały gabloty pełne słoików.

Leo z odrazą patrzył na pływające w nich części ciała. Robiło mu się niedobrze na samą myśli o tym, że pił wywary przyrządzone z takich paskudztw. Wzdrygnął się i podszedł do jednego z dwóch stanowisk. Draco odmówił przyjścia mówiąc, że ma coś do zrobienia. Leo szczerze w to wątpił, ale nie mógł mieć mu tego za złe. W końcu były wakacje i Draco pewnie chciał odpocząć.

Spojrzał na książkę, która leżała obok drewnianej deski do krojenia i wziął ją. Eliksiry dla początkujących. Czy oni w tej szkole naprawdę nie uczyli chemii czy biologii? Trochę wchodziło mu to w życiowe plany, ale nie chciał nikogo zawodzić. Otworzył książkę i przekartkował ją. Parsknął śmiechem.

-Książka kucharska do eliksirów. Ja pierdole. - skwitował, przyglądając się listom składników i opisom. Wyglądało to durnie. Czyli ten cały facet jest kucharzem, ale gotuje na ohydnych składnikach. Świetnie.

-Co prawda jesteś na czas, ale na pewno nie uważasz.- Leo niemal podskoczył. Nie usłyszał mężczyzny, który stał kilka kroków od niego. Wcale nie było dobrze z jego słuchem. Mężczyzna kazał mu przygotować pierwszy eliksir z książki, którym okazał się eliksir przeciwbólowy. Leo spojrzał na kompletnie nieznane mu nazwy i przeklął w duchu.

Podszedł do gablot z ulgą zauważając, że wszystko jest podpisane. Powoli zgromadził wszystkie składniki w odpowiednich ilościach. Starał się postępować zgodnie z instrukcją i nie zwracać uwagi na mężczyznę, który co chwila zerkał mu przez ramię. Do tego cały czas mówił coś do siebie, choć do Leo docierało to jako mruczenie. Nie miał pojęcia co mówił, ale podejrzewał, że dotyczyły jego i to nie w pozytywnym sensie.

Leo niewiele rozumiał z tego co miał zrobić. Ślepo podążał za instrukcjami zawartymi w książce, nie zastanawiając się nad niczym. Pracował metodycznie, mając nadzieję, że nie zepsuje czegoś po drodze. Miło by było jednak mieć jakiekolwiek wytłumaczenie dlaczego ma wrzucić to wszystko do jednego gara. Niby nadal była to mieszanina białka, tłuszczu i innych elementów, ale to nie miał sensu. Miał wsadzać oczy, fasole, jakieś kły, proszek, co było bez sensu. No i jakim cudem można to było później pić?

Sfrustrowany od kilku minut starał się przygotować składniki, ale ta przeklęta fasola nie przestawała uciekać mu spod noża. Leo warknął coś niecenzuralnego, za co niespodziewanie poczuł uderzenie.- Żadnego przeklinania.- Usłyszał surowy głos nad sobą. Blondyn jedynie zacisnął zęby i nie powiedział nic więcej. Przez kolejne kilka minut starał się uparcie przekroić przeklęte warzywo. W końcu poddał się i zamiast tego zgniótł fasolę nożem. Starał się jak najbardziej ukryć fakt, że nie posłuchał instrukcji. Na jego szczęście nauczyciel zdawał się bardziej zajęty siedzeniem przy biurku i wypełnianiem papierów. Leo było to jak najbardziej na rękę.

Włączył ogień i zaczął przygotowywać się do wrzucania kolejnych składników. To, że płyn nie zmienił się w smołę uznawał za dobry omen. Zgodnie z poleceniem zamieszał eliksir parokrotnie. Gdy skończył zgasił płomień pod naczyniem. -Następny.- usłyszał jedynie i naprawdę żałował, że zabroniono mu przeklinać. Miał ochotę zwyzywać mężczyznę do piekła i z powrotem. -Ruszaj się wreszcie.

Leo podszedł do drugiego stanowiska i spojrzał na przepis. Był bardziej skomplikowany niż ten poprzedni i chłopak miał ochotę po prostu uciec. Nienawidził eliksirów całym swoim sercem. Może i byłby to ciekawy przedmiot, ale on nadal nie miał pojęcia co robi. Wrzucał składniki na chybił trafił i miał nadzieję, że będzie dobrze.

Gdy wreszcie skończył drugi eliksir miał dość. Jego frustracja zamieniła się we wściekłość i był bliski wyjścia z sali. Irytowała go ta niewiedza, ale nie miał pojęcia jak miałby rozwiązać ten problem. Pamiętał, że w domu była biblioteka, ale nie pamiętał dokładnej lokalizacji. Potem musiałby znaleźć książkę. Co jeśli w ogóle takich nie posiadali? Nie zauważył nawet jak mężczyzna podszedł do pierwszego kociołka i zamieszał jego zawartość. Nie powiedział jednak nic i Leo zacisnął usta wściekły. Tyle mógł zrobić sam nie mając tego starego nietoperza nad sobą. Po co więc była ta cała szopka?

-Posprzątaj.- powiedział mężczyzna spokojnie.

-Posprzątaj swoje włosy.- burknął pod nosem, jednak wystarczająco głośno, by mężczyzna go usłyszał.

-Posprzątaj i zrób trzeci eliksir.- tym razem Leo zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Co to miało znaczyć? Stało tu od kilku godzin, zaczynały boleć go nogi i miał spędzić jeszcze więcej czasu z tym burakiem. Pięknie. Bez słowa zabrał się do czyszczenia. Był przyzwyczajony do czyszczenia i prac domowych, więc nie miał większych problemów. Bycie gosposią wychodziło mu w sumie najlepiej.

Potem zabrał się za robienie trzeciego eliksiru. Robił to już bez słowa, zbyt zmęczony by dogryzać mężczyźnie we własnej głowie. Gdy skończył beznamiętnie patrzył jak ten ogląda substancje, która potem wylądowała we flakonach. Leo bez słowa sprzątnął stanowisko i wreszcie mógł wyjść. Po kilku sekundach nie było go już w pomieszczeniu.

Blondyn ruszył prostu do swojej sypialni, czując złość, która powoli wracała do niego. Gdy po drodze zaczepił go Draco jedynie odwarknął coś, co zawierało wiązankę przekleństw. Nie obchodziło go do kogo kieruje te słowa. Miał dość i chciał być sam. Nie miał pojęcia, że ktoś mógłby go tak rozwścieczyć. Nigdy jeszcze nie był tak zły, a na pewno nie wyładowywał się na innych. Później pewnie będzie tego żałować, ale w tej chwili miał to gdzieś. Od razu znalazł się w łazience i rozebrał się. Wszedł do wanny i odkręcił najzimniejszą wodę. Zacisnął zęby, gdy pierwsze zimne krople sprawiły, że miał ochotę uciec. Został jednak w jedynym miejscu. Czuł złość nadal gotującą się w nim, lepką jak smoła.

Nagle usłyszał trzask i spojrzał się w bok. Na podłodze leżały kawałki porozwalanego szkła. To ile już lat pecha miał na koncie? Chyba przekroczył 160. Przeczesał mokre włosy palcami. To zawsze tak się kończyło. Coś psuło się w jego obecności. Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Był jednak pewien, że to nie Draco. -Leo?- spytał Lucjusz.- Mogę wejść?- wiedział, że mężczyzna stara się mówić głośno.

-Nie.- odpowiedział chłopak zimno. Nie miał ochoty teraz nikogo widzieć. Po chwili jednak wychylił się za wannę i szybkim ruchem przekręcił dywanik tak, by zostawić sobie kawałek podłogi pozbawiony kawałków szkła. Ostatnie na co miał ochotę to wyciąganie szkła. Ostrożnie wyszedł z wanny mimo, że ręce drżały mu z zimna. Wytarł się ręcznikiem i ubrał. Ostrożnie wyszedł z łazienki. Jego ojciec siedział na fotelu.

-Co się stało?- mężczyzna podszedł do niego zaniepokojony.

-To nic. Zdenerwowałem się.- odpowiedział krótko. Teraz był zażenowany swoją złością. Spiął się, gdy Lucjusz wyciągnął różdżkę. Nagle poczuł ciepło i jego włosy przestały być mokre. -Dziękuję.

-Nie ma za co. Porozmawiasz ze mną?- spytał mężczyzna. Usiadł na fotelu i wyciągnął ręce do niego. Leo z wahaniem usadowił się na jego kolanach. Chłopak przytulił się do niego.- Jesteś lodowaty.- nagle dookoła chłopaka pojawił się koc.- Nie powinieneś robić takich rzeczy, przeziębisz się. A teraz powiedz co się stało?

-Nic nie rozumiem. Nie wiem co mam zrobić. Podążam tylko za instrukcjami jak kretyn. Do tego zajmuje to okropnie długo.- powiedział markotnie, wtulając głowę w zagłębienie szyi swojego ojca. -Czuję się jak kretyn.

-Nie przejmuj się tym tak bardzo. Severus pewnie chciał cię przetestować. Wysadziłeś coś?- Leo odsunął się i spojrzał na niego przerażony.

-Da się coś wysadzić!?- spytał przerażony i Lucjusz zaśmiał się cicho. Pogłaskał go po głowie.

-Tak, dlatego potrzebujesz nauczyciela. W końcu jesteś tylko dzieckiem i nie orientujesz się jeszcze co się dzieje. Nie ma w tym nic złego.- wyjaśnił Lucjusz spokojnie. Leo znów oparł się o niego i przymknął oczy.- Powinieneś przeprosić Draco.

-Wiem. Nie pamiętam nawet co powiedziałem, byłem po prostu wściekły i zmęczony.- przyznał Leo. Nie chciał ranić Draco. Zżył się z nim i znienawidziłby się gdyby się z nim pokłócił. Do tego przez taką głupotę. Obaj wstali w końcu i ruszyli do salonu. Leo czuł się już lepiej. Od razu podszedł do Draco, który uśmiechnął się do niego. Bez pozwolenia Leo wpakował mu się na kolana. -Przepraszam za tamto. Zachowałem się jak głupek.

-Nie szkodzi młody.- Draco przytulił go do siebie. Leo uśmiechnął się z ulgą.- To co, idziemy po twoją różdżkę?

Leo pokiwał głową i wstał. Założył buty i był gotowy do drogi. Znów trafił na Pokątną za pomocą kominka, ale tym razem podróżował z mamą. Zanim Leo zdążył się nawet poruszyć ona już strzepywała z niego sadzę. Gdy byli w komplecie ruszyli do sklepu z różdżkami. Leo wszedł do środka i od razu zaczął się rozglądać. Sklep wyglądał na zapuszczony. Za ladą stały ogromne regały pełne wąskich pudełek. Na taboretach stojących w różnych miejscach również stały stosy, które przechylały się niebezpiecznie.

Niemal podskoczył, gdy znikąd pojawił się wysoki, chudy mężczyzna. Jego białe włosy były w nieładzie, a on sam wydawał się dość dziwny. Leo bez wahania postanowił włożyć go do jednego worka z dyrektorem szkoły. -Państwo Malfoy z synami. Widzę, że w końcu się znalazłeś chłopcze!- powiedział zadowolony mężczyzna.

Leo zaskoczony spojrzał na swoją rodzinę, która chyba czuła się tak samo. Chłopak jednak uśmiechnął się i podszedł do lady.- Przyszedłem po różdżkę.- mężczyzna uśmiechnął się zadowolony i ruszył w stronę regałów.

-Już cię bardzo lubię młodzieńcze. Gadasz do rzeczy. Nie to, co politycy. Oni cały czas gadają wokół tematu.- Ollivander przekopywał się przez starty pudełek. W końcu przyniósł dwa i położył je na blacie.- Włókno z serca smoka, 10 cali, cis. Machnij.

-Draco, znalazłem twoje serce. Na pewno nie chcesz go odzyskać?- zapytał Leo z niewinnym uśmiechem. Draco spojrzał na niego jakby miał coś nie tak z głową. Chłopak machnął różdżką i szyba za nim roztrzaskała się na kawałki. Wszyscy odsunęli się.- Przepraszam.

-Następna. Włos z ogona testrala, płacząca wierzba, 9 cali.-zanim Leo zdążył zareagować Ollivander zamienił mu różdżki w dłoni. Chłopak znów poruszył patykiem. Nagle bukiet suchych kwiatów zapłonął. Narcyza szybko zgasiła mały pożar. -To nie to. Zdecydowanie nie.

Ekscentryczny mężczyzna wystrzelił jak z procy. Zniknął gdzieś i przez kilka minut słychać było tylko szuranie. Potem znów pojawił się przy ladzie.- Czarny bez, 10 i ¾ cala, róg biesa. To bardzo niezwykła różdżka, bo takiej kombinacji nie widziałem nigdzie indziej. Została stworzona bardzo dawno temu i przez długi czas czekała na właściciela, została przysłana do mnie dawno temu. Bradzo dawno temu.

Leo wziął różdżkę i uśmiechnął się.- Róg biesa pozwala na rzucanie potężnych zaklęć kryjących i jest w stanie tworzyć bardzo silne iluzje. Są przeznaczone dla ludzi z dwojaką naturą.

Leo stanął, oglądając różdżkę. Pasowała do niego. Zdobiły ją delikatne detale wyrzeźbione w drewnie. Było ich wiele i ciągnęły się aż do samego czubka. Całość sprawiała wrażenie lekkiej, tak jakby te wszystkie misterne rzeźbienia sięgały do rdzenia.- Iluzjonista? To dość uboga dziedzina magii- Lucjusz spojrzał na niego sceptycznie. Jakoś nie mógł się przekonać do tego, że tak bystry dzieciak miał talent do czegoś tak dziwnego. Iluzje nie były powszechnie używane, raczej w ogóle pomijane. Trudno było sfabrykować pojedyncze przedmioty, nie mówiąc już o pomieszczeniu. Nikt się tym nie interesował, może w ramach hobby. Nie było to jednak nic, na czym można by było zbudować przyszłość.

Leo spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i uśmiechnął się. -Daj mi trochę czasu, co tato?- poprosił go cicho i mężczyzna pogłaskał go po głowie.

-Co powiecie na lody?- Draco od razu wyszedł i przytrzymał drzwi. Lucjusz zapłacił za różdżkę i podążył za swoją rodziną. Weszli do lodziarni. Narcyza zatrzymała się wpół kroku stając twarzą w twarz z rudowłosą kobietą. Zaraz jednak przywitała się z nią, a ojciec podszedł przywitać się z jej mężem.

-Lucjuszu, nie wiedziałem, że masz drugiego syna.- powiedział mężczyzna.- Artur Weasley.

Leo zawahał się przez chwilę, chcąc przedstawić się swoim poprzednim imieniem, ale szybko odzyskał panowanie nad sobą.- Leolin Malfoy. Miło mi pana poznać.- odpowiedział grzecznie, potrząsając dłoń chłopaka.- Jako dziecko miałem wypadek, spadłem z dużej wysokości. Bardzo uszkodziłem kręgosłup i przykuło mnie to do łóżka. Niestety rehabilitacja zajęła na tyle długo, że dopiero teraz mogę pójść do szkoły.- skłamał gładko. Na twarzy kobiety od razu pojawił się współczujący uśmiech i Leo wiedział, że kupili jego historię.

-Idźcie wybrać lody. Tylko nie wybierzcie połowy sklepu.- Narcyza pogoniła ich w stronę lady z lodami, ale też różnymi ciastami. Obaj posłusznie skierowali się do lady.

-To było przekonujące.- powiedział cicho Draco, obserwując słodycze.

-Pasuje.- Leo uśmiechnął się. Rodzice dołączyli do nich szybko. Zamówili deser.- Mówiono mi, że nie powinno się jeść deseru przed obiadem.

-A mi mówili, że bachory powinny słuchać rodziców.- odpowiedział mu ojciec. Usiedli na piętrze przy oknie. Stąd Leo widziała część ulicy.-Chcesz jutro spróbować jakichś zaklęć? Nie zostawię cię samego z Draco, bo skończysz umiejąc jedynie zaklęcie żądlące.- Draco spojrzał na ojca z wyrzutem.- Powiedz mi, że nie.

-No dobra.- przyznał Draco. W spokoju zajmowali się swoimi deserami. Leo szybko zjadł swój kawałek ciasta i wypił herbatę. Czuł się dziwnie, wiedząc, że w kieszeni ma różdżkę, która była niczym innym jak bronią. Nawet w mugolskim znaczeniu tego słowa. To samo było z bronią, sam pociągałeś za spust, a w zależności od tego w co celowałeś był to dobry lub zły wybór. Mimo zupełnie innej rzeczywistości wiele rzeczy było dla niego w pewnym sensie znajomych. Hierarchia, status społeczny, broń, jedzenie, sklepy. Z paroma wyjątkami tu i ówdzie. Leo wątpił jednak, by jego rodzina zdawała sobie sprawę z tego jak podobni są do „mugoli".

Może to właśnie sprawiało, że byli bardziej wyjątkowi. Wyróżniała ich jedynie magia. Coś, czego nie dało się w logiczny sposób wyjaśnić. Może dlatego ten świat wydawał mu się teraz taki fascynujący. Cała ta nauka w szkole mogła mu się na coś przydać. Jeśli wszyscy spodziewają się magii to nikt nie spodziewa się nauki.


	7. Rozdział 6

Leo stanął na środku sali, trzymając różdżkę w dłoni. Czuł się trochę skrępowany tym, że jego brat i mam postanowili sobie z tego zrobić przyjęcie z herbatką. Blondyn wiedział, że nie ma pojęcia co robi, ale innego wyboru nie miał. Lucjusz podszedł do niego.- Nie przejmuj się nimi. Dasz radę.- Leo uśmiechnął się do niego w odpowiedzi.- Zaczniemy od czegoś prostego. Lumos to zaklęcie, które tworzy z różdżki coś w rodzaju pochodni. W tym wypadku nie musisz wykonywać żadnych ruchów, po prostu wymów zaklęcie.

-Lumos.- powiedział Leo cicho i niemal krzyknął, gdy koniec różdżki zapłonął jasnym płomieniem. Po chwili wahania starał się skierować różdżkę tak jak latarkę, ale promyk światła nadal pozostał pionowy. Wiedział, że wszyscy pewnie patrzą się na niego jakby był nie z tej planety.

-Nox gasi światło.- powiedział Lucjusz, siadając na fotelu niedaleko chłopaka. Jakoś tak się składało, że chyba trochę zasłaniał pozostałej dwójce. Uśmiechnął się, słysząc ciche, oburzone głosy.

-Nox.- powtórzył Leo, obserwując jak płomień znika momentalnie i uśmiechnął się lekko. Udało mu się coś wyczarować.- Czy zawsze mówi się te dziwne łacińskie słowa? Na pewno ich nie zapamiętam.

-Spokojnie. To wymaga tylko powtórzeń.- uspokoił go mężczyzna. Pokazał mu jeszcze kilka zaklęć, które nie były zbyt trudne. Lucjusz oparł się wygodnie o miękki fotel, patrząc jak Leo powtarza zaklęcia. Potem wstał i wyjął z kieszeni mały drewniany klocek. -Accio to zaklęcie przywołujące. Wyceluj w przedmiot.

Leo uśmiechnął się szeroko i wycelował w mężczyznę.- Accio.- Lucjusz niemal krzyknął, gdy został niespodziewanie pociągnięty. Chwilę później stał ze swoim synem przyczepionym do niego jak rzep.- Mała przylepa.- skwitował z uśmiechem. Leo był tylko dzieckiem. Może to lata bez niego sprawiły, że uważał go za doroślejszego od Draco, choć był młodszy. Pogłaskał go po głowie.

-Niezła zdobycz.- skwitował Draco ze śmiechem. Narcyza czarem przesunęła fotel, gdy tylko Lucjusz ruszył się z niego.- Ale nie trafiłeś.

-Trafiłem w to, co chciałem trafić.- powiedział chłopak naburmuszony, wystawiając język. Zaraz potem znów wtulił się w mężczyznę. Lucjusz objął go ramieniem. Chciał zostawić go na rok w domu, by dać mu czas na przyzwyczajenie się, ale był pewien, że Leo szybko zacznie się nudzić. Oni chodzili do pracy, więc głównie czas spędzałby z nauczycielami i sam. W Hogwarcie przynajmniej zawsze będzie miał Draco. Może jego znajomi też nie będą mieli nic przeciwko.

-No dobra, a teraz zrób to, co miałeś zrobić.- powiedział. Był jednak pod wrażeniem. Wybrał mały przedmiot, by Leo nie miał problemu z zebraniem magii, ale nie wyglądało jakby w ogóle miał jakiś problem. Co prawda były to proste zaklęcia, ale jednak. Nie spodziewał się, że chłopak może się skupić z całą rodziną w pomieszczeniu. Leo wycelował różdżką w klocek i wypowiedział zaklęcie. Przedmiot wystrzelił w ich stronę błyskawicznie i mężczyzna szybko stworzył przed nimi tarczę. Klocek odbił się od niej i wylądował na podłodze.

-Przepraszam. Nic ci nie jest?- Leo otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego przerażony. Zamknął je instynktownie, przygotowując się na uderzenie. Lucjusz uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie martw się młody. Od tego są zaklęcia obronne, których też cię nauczę.- mężczyzna znów pogłaskał go po głowie.- Musisz pamiętać, że każdy przedmiot ma swoją masę. Zupełnie inną siłę potrzebujesz do popchnięcia pustego pudełka, a inną to popchnięcia szafy. Tu działa to tak samo.

-Fizyka.- podsumował krótko chłopak. Podniósł go i rzucił daleko. -Accio.- powiedział, kierując odrobinę swojej magii w stronę przedmiotu. Nie wiedział jak opisać to uczucie. Jakby szczęście płynęło w jego żyłach razem z krwią, a potem kierował je tam, gdzie sobie tego życzył. Klocek powoli uniósł się do góry i zaczął dryfować w jego stronę. Tym razem nie był to impuls, a fala. Coś jak lasso czy smycz. Leo z uśmiechem złapał klocek, gdy ten znalazł się wystarczająco blisko.

-Dobra robota.- pochwaliła go matka z uśmiechem.

-Ej, a mnie nikt tak nie chwalił.- odezwał się Draco z wyrzutem.

-Przypomnę ci tylko, że ty większości zaklęć uczyłeś się w szkole Draco.- odpowiedział Lucjusz. Draco uśmiechnął się lekko.- Poza tym dobrze wiesz, że nie będę cię chwalić za siedzenie. Chodź tu i przydaj się na coś.

Draco wstał i stanął dość daleko od swojego brata.- Zaklęcie żądlące, ale masz to robić lekko.- Draco skinął głową i na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek. Lucjusz wywrócił oczami.- Reducto to zaklęcie chroniące przed większością czarów. Na krótki okres tworzy tarczę. Draco powie ci nim rzuci zaklęcie.

Leo skinął głową i odetchnął.- Na trzy rzucę zaklęcie.- powiedział Draco, celując różdżką w brata. Postanowił skupić się na jego nogach, bo tam zaklęcie było najmniej odczuwalne. Blondyn odliczył ,ale Leo za późno ustawił tarczę w wyniku czego syknął cicho, gdy zaklęcie trafiło go w udo.

Po kilkudziesięciu próbach frustracja Leo sięgnęła szczytu. Nawet demonstracje nie pomagały, a z każdą kolejną próbą był coraz bardziej rozkojarzony. Z jakiegoś powodu albo ustawiał tarcze za wcześnie albo za późno. W trakcie Draco zmienił miejsce rzucania zaklęć na jego brzuch. Nie chciał w żaden sposób uszkodzić chłopaka. -Starczy. Spróbujemy jutro.- powiedział w końcu Lucjusz.

-Nie.- zaprotestował Leo z upartą miną. Musiało mu się udać. W końcu.

-Starczy na dzisiaj Leo. Jesteś zmęczony i powinieneś odpocząć.- powiedział Lucjusz surowo. Leo wiedział, że nie było miejsca na dyskusję. Bolały go nogi i w końcu schował różdżkę zrezygnowany.- Jutro masz zajęcia z mamą w ramach transmutacji.

-Transmutacji?- zapytał Leo, patrząc na niego.

-Zamiany jednego przedmiotu w drugi.- Lucjusz podszedł do niego.- Nie przejmuj się tak bardzo. Świetnie poszło ci z zaklęciami jak na pierwszy raz, a obronę da się wyćwiczyć. Tylko, że nie w morderczych kilkugodzinnych sesjach. Rozumiesz?- Leo skinął głową.

Lucjusz objął go ramieniem i wszyscy ruszyli na kolację. Leo nie wyglądał na zachwyconego, ale Lucjusz wiedział, że nic tego nie zmieni. Chłopak musiał się nauczyć tego, że nie zawsze wszystko mu się uda. Narcyza wyprzedziła ich po drodze.- Zaraz do was dołączę.- powiedziała, skręcając w stronę kuchni.

-Wychodzę jutro do Blaise'a.- powiedział Draco.

-Do kogo?- spytał Leo, marszcząc brwi.

-Kolega ze szkoły.- wyjaśnił Draco z uśmiechem.- Pewnie pogramy w Quidditcha, jeśli przyjdzie ktoś jeszcze.- tym razem Leo nie zapytał. Miał ochotę po prostu walnąć głową w stół, przy którym właśnie usiadł. Nie chciał cały czas dopytywać się o wszystko. Może po prostu znajdzie wreszcie bibliotekę i przeczyta o wszystkim.

Narcyza zjawiła się w jadalni kilkanaście minut później z tajemniczym uśmiechem. Kolacja przebiegła bez specjalnych rewelacji i wszyscy rozeszli się do swoich pokoi. Draco stwierdził, że położy się wcześniej i śniadanie zje już w domu Blaise'a.

Leo nie zabawił długo w swoim prowizorycznym pokoju i szybko zaczął szukać biblioteki. Znalazł ją w którymś pokoju i wszedł do środka. Od razu zamurowało go. Cały pokój był większy niż jakikolwiek inny. Miał dwa piętra i zapełniony był regałami. Na środku pierwszego piętra znajdowały się masywne schody, prowadzące na górę. Leo zaczął przechadzać się między regałami. Z ulgą zauważył tabliczki z opisami. W pewnym momencie jego wzrok przyciągnęło znajome nazwisko. Po sprawdzeniu kilku tytułów okazało się, że biblioteka zawierała zbiór różnych mugolskich książek z różnych dziedzin literackich. Najbardziej zdumiewająca była chyba kolekcja książek Jane Austen, zawierająca chyba nawet pierwsze edycje. No tak, Draco wspominał coś o byciu arystokratom. Dla niego było to nie do pomyślenia.

Zabrał jedną książkę i uśmiechnął się. Nigdy jeszcze nie trzymał w rękach książki, która należała do niego. W sumie nie do końca, ale została kupiona i nie miał terminu oddania. W końcu dotarł do działu z książkami historycznymi. Znalazł kilka książek, które wyglądały jakby były w stanie mu pomóc. W końcu jego uwagę ściągnął gruby tom z wygrawerowanym ich nazwiskiem. Dopiero potem zauważył, że było ich kilka. Wszystkie w tym samym kolorze zieleni ze srebrnym napisem.

Leo odłożył książki, które trzymał na najbliższy stolik i zdjął ostatni tom. Położył go na stoliku i usiadł na krześle. Otworzył go i z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na rzędy fotografii. Poruszały się przedstawiając mu momenty życia. Zobaczył twarze, których nie znał. Szybko przekręcił kilka kartek i zaskoczony spojrzał na swojego ojca. Kolejne zdjęcia sprawiły, że pojawili się kolejny ludzie. Severus, którego Leo poznał od razu uczącego się z jego ojcem. Na jednym z nich zobaczył swoją mamę śmiejącą się razem z czarnowłosą kobietą o bujnych włosach i szalonym uśmiechu. Potem zdjęcie, które ktoś zrobił tacie w bibliotece. W kółko zaskoczony podnosił głowę, a potem uśmiechał się do kamery. Już wtedy miał długie włosy. Leo uśmiechnął się, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od tego obrazka.

Potem zobaczył zdjęcia ze ślubu. Zastanawiał się czy Draco kiedykolwiek je widział. -Jak ten czas mija co?- Leo poderwał głowę i spojrzał na swoją mamę, która trzymała w dłoniach tacę. -Pamiętam jak obaj byliście mali. Kto by pomyślał, że Draco jest już prawie dorosły.

-Ciastka?- spytał ze zdziwieniem, gdy taca spoczęła na stoliku.

-Zaczęłam je robić dla Draco, gdy zachorował. Miał wtedy chyba koło 6 lat. Był okropnie chory i nie chciał jeść nic zrobionego przez skrzaty. Przeraził nas wtedy. W końcu postanowiłam kupić książkę kucharską i upiec ciastka. Zadziałało świetnie i udało nam się nawet podawać mu leki bez większych kłótni. Od tamtej pory zawsze robiłam je, gdy był w złym humorze. Pomyślałam, że może tobie też pomogą.- powiedziała kobieta. Leo uśmiechnął się i wziął jedno z nich od razu je pałaszując.

-Kto to?- spytał Leo, cofając się o kilka stron. Pokazał na czarnowłosą kobietę.

-Moja siostra Bellatrix.- Narcyza uśmiechnęła się smutno.- Skończyła w więzieniu i oszalała. Szkoda mi jej, byłyśmy bardzo blisko. Polubiłbyś ją. W jakiś sposób mi ją przypominasz. Może to ten twój niewyparzony język.- przeczesała mu włosy palcami.- To skomplikowane. Zaraz po tym jak urodził się Draco zakończyła się wojna. Lucjusz robił wszystko, żebyśmy nie trafili do więzienia. Udało mu się i do końca życia będę mu za to wdzięczna. Gdyby nie był politykiem, a nasze nazwisko nie było tak wpływowe wolę nie myśleć co by się stało.

-Nie myśl. Jesteśmy tutaj wszyscy.- Leo uśmiechnął się i przytulił do niej.- A ciastka są przepyszne, naprawdę. Nie dziwię się, że Draco je jadł. Opowiesz mi o tej całej wojnie?

-To trochę ciężkie zadanie. Nie byłam w nią bardzo włączona. Wszystko w sumie zaczęło się od ojca Lucjusza, Abaraxa. Twój ojciec nadal był zaręczony z moją siostrą, która mimo swojego szaleństwa potrafiła uziemić każdego faceta. Miała w sobie to coś. Osobowość, urok i charyzmę. W tamtym czasie nastąpił duży napływ mugolaków, dzieci magicznych, które urodziły się w mugolskich rodzinach. Pojawił się trend w tym kierunku, nawet w wyższych sferach. Nie pasowało to jednak głowom starych rodzin, głównie starszym pokoleniom, które wolały zachować czystość krwi. W tamtym czasie znalazł się jeden polityk- Tom Riddle. Mężczyzna tak charyzmatyczny, że każdego umiał przekonać do swoich poglądów. Przekonał też twojego dziadka.- Narcyza westchnęła. Leo podejrzewał, że nie będzie to miła historyjka.- Zmusił on twojego ojca do zaangażowania się w te wszystkie działania. Bellatrix postanowiła poświęcić się sprawie. Kochała tradycję i wierzyła w magię jak mało kto. Zerwała więc zaręczyny. Moja rodzina w panice zastanawiała się co zrobić. Nikt nie mógł potępić jej wyboru, bo zrobiła to dla ideałów, w które wszyscy wierzyliśmy. Tak skończyłam zaręczona z twoim ojcem. Mała szara myszka. Zawsze byłam cieniem Belli.

-Bez cienia nie ma światła.- wtrącił Leo, wywołując uśmiech na twarzy swojej mamy. Oboje sięgnęli po ciastka.- Jak ja i Draco. Ktoś musi mu czasem zamknąć… mordkę.

Narcyza zaśmiała się i cmoknęła go w czoło.- Byłam przerażona. Nagle miałam się stać żoną syna poważanego polityka, który zapowiadał się niezwykle dobrze. Myślałam że zemdleję chyba tysiąc razy w dniu ślubu. Twój ojciec złamał tradycję i gdy odpoczywałam wślizgnął się do pokoju. Nie znałam go wcześniej zbyt dobrze. Przyszedł i uklęknął przede mną. Normalnie każda kobieta dostaje swój własny pierścionek zaręczynowy, który dostarcza rodzina pana młodego. On przyniósł mi pierścionek zaręczynowy swojej przedwcześnie zmarłej matki. Powiedział, że czułby się okropnie przed ołtarzem, gdyby nie poślubił kobiety, której się oświadczył. Zgodnie z tradycją miałam pełne prawo zerwać zaręczyny, ponieważ to on złamał tradycyjny przedślubny obrządek i „obrażając" mnie przeznaczonym dla kogoś innego pierścionkiem. Wiedziałam, że daje mi okienko, przez które mogłam uciec bez szkód dla siebie i mojej rodziny. Jak widać zostałam. Ku jego zaskoczeniu z uśmiechem przyjęłam pierścionek.- Narcyza uśmiechnęła się na samo wspomnienie. - Gdy oboje stanęliśmy obok siebie podczas ceremonii widziałam już zupełnie kogoś innego niż narzeczonego mojej siostry. Wracając do głównego wątku. Napięcie narastało, co szczególnie widać było w polityce. Tom miał bardzo silne i stabilne poparcie, szczególnie po kilku incydentach z udziałem mugolaków i ich rodziców, którzy nie chcieli się dostosować do naszych reguł. Nagle Tom się zmienił. Tak drastycznie, że z dobrego przyjaciela stał się tyranem i psychopatą. Zaczął prowadzić rajdy, czyli nic innego jak masowe morderstwa w mugolskich wioskach. Nie zgadzaliśmy się z tym, ale nie mieliśmy innego wyjścia. Kiedy ktoś próbował odejść kończył życie po kilkutygodniowych, groteskowych torturach. W apogeum tego wszystkiego okazało się, że jestem w ciąży z Draco. Wygrywaliśmy, ale walki nadal trwały. Cały czas modliłam się do kogokolwiek, kto chciał wysłuchać, by mój mąż wrócił do domu żywy. W końcu wojna dobiegła końca, ale nie dla nas. Tym razem Lucjusz musiał tłumaczyć się dlaczego jego rodzina popierała lorda Voldemorta. Tom przyjął takie imię, gdy oszalał. To do niego nie pasowało. Pasjonowała go kultura i tradycja, ale interesowała go jedynie polityka, mimo wielkiej mocy jaką posiadał.

-Więc ten cały Tom nie żyje?- spytał Leo.

-Nie do końca. Pewnej nocy napadł na dom, w którym mieszkali Potterowie ze swoim rocznym synem. Nikt nie wie jak to się stało, ale Tom zabił rodziców, a morderczy czar, który rzucił na chłopca odbił się od niego i rykoszetem trafił w samego rzucającego. Jednak…- Narcyza nagle zacisnęła wargi.- Nie mogę ci na razie powiedzieć kochanie. Jesteś na to za młody, a poza tym jest wielu ludzi, którzy mogą zajrzeć do twojej głowy.

-Do mojej głowy?- Leo zadał kolejne pytanie.

-Nazywamy to legilimencją. Osoba, która świetnie ją opanowała jest w stanie dyskretnie wślizgnąć się do umysłu i pozyskać informacje lub wspomnienia. Taką osobą jest na przykład Severus. Oczywiście można się przed nimi bronić, ale to bardzo trudna sztuka.- wyjaśniła kobieta, a potem jej wzrok skierował się na książki, które wziął z półki Leo.- Jest pewnie jeszcze wiele rzeczy, których nie wiesz.

-Nie chcę ciągle o wszystko pytać. Niby nie ma w tym nic złego.- Leo sięgnął po ostatnie ciastko i przełamał je na pół. Jedną z części podał mamie. -Ale dziękuję, że mi to powiedziałaś. Powiesz mi więcej o weselu? Albo o Draco?

-Może zaczniemy od wesela, co?- Leo skinął głową.- Był środek zimy, ale ślub odbył się na dworze. Moja suknia była piękna, robiona na zamówienie i przeszywana srebrną nicią. Marzenie każdego. Śluby są jednym z tych dni, w których nie mówi się o polityce i zapomina o sporach. Twój ojciec był niesamowicie przystojny, nadal jest jakby na to nie patrzeć. Był ubrany w czarne szaty ze srebrnymi wstawkami, nieodłącznym znakiem Malfoyów. Oszczędzę ci szczegółów ceremonii, a tym bardziej nocy poślubnej. Żadnych taki spraw dopóki nie skończysz szesnastu lat młodzieńcze.- oboje zaśmiali się.- Wesele to była huczna zabawa w pałacyku nad pięknym jeziorem. Oczywiście w gronie arystokracji. To też jeden dzień, kiedy nikt nie przejmuje się opinią innych. To noc zabawy. W czasie, gdy goście zaczynali się schodzić fotograf robił nam sesję zdjęciową. Nie planowaliśmy tego, ale to był impuls. Nadal uważam, że to jedne z naszych najpiękniejszych zdjęć. - Narcyza przewróciła album i Leo spojrzał na zdjęcia. Dookoła leżał śnieg, a oni stali na środku kamiennej ścieżki w otoczeniu kwiatów. Nie były to jednak zwykłe kwiaty.- Fotograf stwierdził, że czegoś mu brakuje. Postanowiłam więc coś dodać. Twój ojciec pozwolił mi użyć swojej różdżki, ponieważ ja nie miałam jak schować swojej i została w pokoju. Tak powstały te kryształowe kwiaty. Nie był niczym specjalnym, ale mieniły się w zachodzącym słońcu.

Leo słuchał z zaciekawieniem. -Draco był bardzo marudnym dzieckiem, ale jednocześnie był posłuszny kiedy było trzeba. Nie płakał, gdy wychodziliśmy na zewnątrz. Ma jedną słabość.- Leo spojrzał na nią ciekawy.- Lizaki. Wiem, że zawsze ma przynajmniej kilkanaście leżących gdzieś w pokoju w różnych miejscach. Nie sądzę, by wiele osób o tym wiedziało. Dziadek zawsze przemycał mu ich cały worek. Zmarł niedługo potem na smoczą ospę. Mówiąc o niej nie przechodziłeś przez nią.

-Podejrzewam, że nie będzie to przyjemne.- skrzywił się

-Lepiej teraz niż później. Im starszy jesteś tym gorzej ją przejdziesz. Zwykle zarażają się mugolaki, a potem roznoszą to po szkole.- powiedziała Narcyza niezadowolona. Uważała, że takie dzieci powinny wcześniej przechodzić przez tą chorobę, bo zaburzały funkcjonowanie szkoły i skrzydła szpitalnego. -Jeśli tylko źle się poczujesz masz iść do Draco, a on cię zabierze do pielęgniarki. I żadnego ukrywania złego samopoczucia, rozumiemy się?

-Tak mamo.- odpowiedział niechętnie Leo. Narcyza uśmiechnęła się rozczulona i znów cmoknęła go w czoło. Siedzieli już właściwie po ciemku, a pomieszczenie rozświetlało światło księżyca, wpadające przez wysokie okna umieszczone między regałami.

-A teraz bierz książki i do łóżka. Jest już późno, a nas czeka jutro lekcja.- Leo skinął głową i odłożył album na swoje miejsce. Potem chwycił książki i razem udali się na górę. -Dobranoc lwiątko.

-Branoc mamo.- powiedział chłopak z uśmiechem, znikając w swojej sypialni.

/

Przepraszam, że mnie nie było, ale poprawki i zaliczenia przygniotły mnie na jakiś czas. Dziś pierwszy raz od dawna mam wolny dzień i chyba wstawię resztę rozdziałów, które mam. Muszę też przypomnieć sobie gdzie skończyłem. Przepraszam, że zmian aktualnie nie ma za dużo, ale wolę iść powoli z historią niż wywalić wszystko do góry nogami od początku i zrobić coś na odwal.


	8. Rozdział 7

Leo stanął w sali. Na jej środku stał stół, a jego mama stała po przeciwnej stronie. Na stoliku obok niej stały różne przedmioty wykonane z przeróżnych materiałów. Położyła przed nim igłę.- Transmutacja polega na przemianie jednego przedmiotu w drugi. Zaczniemy od czegoś łatwego. Chcę, żebyś zamienił igłę w zapałkę. Wyobraź sobie to jak jeden przedmiot przechodzi w drugi.

Leo skinął głową i wycelował różdżką w przedmiot. Powtórzył zaklęcie, które usłyszał i po chwili pojawiła się przed nim zapałka.- Świetnie.- Narcyza zamieniła zapałkę na kolejny przedmiot. Leo nie miał pojęcia ile tam stali, ale musiał przyznać, że pierwszy raz tutaj został czymś zafascynowany. Mógł zmieniać naturę przedmiotów, kształtować je zależnie od swojej woli. No i był w tym znacznie lepszy niż w tych przeklętych zaklęciach obronnych. W końcu nie był dobermanem pilnującym własnego podwórka. Jak będzie potrzebował po prostu zmieni kogoś w prosiaka i przestanie się przejmować. Mógłby wypróbować swój pomysł na Draco, ale rodzice by go zabili. Obraz kwikającego brata rozbawił go jednak na tyle, że Leo zaczął chichotać pod nosem.

-Co cię tak bawi? Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić jak zmiana kłębka wełny w koc może być taka zabawna.- Narcyza spojrzała na niego.- A jeśli myślisz o użyciu tego na Draco to bądź pewien, że najpierw ja użyję tego na tobie.- Leo spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

-Dobrze się czujesz z transmutacją, prawda?- spytał Leo.

-To był jeden z niewielu przedmiotów, w których byłam najlepsza.- uśmiechnęła się kobieta.- Dla odmiany twój tata jest świetny w klątwach. Nie chciałabym go mieć za wroga, naprawdę. Swoją drogą. Na górze biblioteki jest zamknięta część, do której nie wolno ci wchodzić pod żadnym pozorem. Ani tobie ani Draco.

-Dlaczego?- spytał chłopak ciekawy. Nie rozumiał dlaczego ktoś ukrywał coś w bibliotece.

-Pamiętaj, że niektóre te książki są magiczne. Niektóre zostały zamknięte przez właścicieli klątwą, by chronić zawartość. Z łatwością mogłyby cię zabić. -wytłumaczyła spokojnie. -Dlatego masz tam nie wchodzić.

Leo westchnął. Nie zdążył dotrzeć jeszcze na wyższe piętro, więc miałby pretekst do eksploracji. Wolał jednak nie narażać się rodzicom. -Czas na obiad.-Leo spojrzał na kobietę zaskoczony.

-Już? - zapytał zdziwiony i spojrzał na zegar wiszący na ścianie.

-Tak. Czas szybko płynie, kiedy robisz coś interesującego, co?- uśmiechnęła się do niego i pogłaskała go po głowie. Tym zjedli obiad we dwoje bez taty, który pewnie męczył się z papierami w pracy i Draco, który siedział u znajomego. Leo musiał przyznać, że zżerała go ciekawość. Miał ochotę wślizgnąć się do biblioteki już teraz. Nie miał zamiaru ruszać tych książek. Był raczej ciekaw czy tam atmosfera była inna. Wrócił do pokoju i zabrał się za czekające na niego książki.

Miał całe popołudnie dla siebie i wkrótce skończył cienką książkę, która w skrócie opisywały dzieje czarodzei. Była tak odmienna od historii w mugolskiej szkole, a do tego te makabrycznie nudne wojny z goblinami. Chyba przez połowę czasu istnienia czarodzieje użerali się z czymś co sięgało im do kolan i pewnie chodziło jak pingwin. Kolejną książką była encyklopedia magicznych stworzeń. Pamiętał jak Draco mówił o jednorożcach i smokach. Większość z tych stworzeń nie odbiegała od tych, które kojarzył z legend. Wilkołaki, wampiry. Przeglądał obrazki, również zdjęcia. Nie miał pojęcia, że mogło istnieć tyle różnych gatunków smoków. Gdyby ktoś powiedział mu kilka lat temu, że smoki istnieją zacząłby skakać ze szczęścia.

W ogóle cała ta magia była poręcznym pomysłem. Mógłby z łatwością obrabować bank i żyć z tej kasy do końca swoich dni. Albo założyć magiczny kartel, którego nie dałoby się rozbić. Leo zaśmiał się. Nie powinien myśleć o takich rzeczach, ale same przychodziły mu do głowy. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jutro nie spędzi większości czasu ślęcząc przy kotle z tym nietoperzem. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty na powtórkę sprzed kilku dni. Znowu skończy zdenerwowany, łagodnie rzecz ujmując.

Leo odłożył książkę na stolik i przekręcił się na bok. Po chwili usnął spokojnie.

[+++]

Lucjusz wyszedł z kominka i westchnął. Lubił swoją pracę. Jedynym problemem byli ludzie, którzy z jakiegoś powodu mieli problem z wykonywaniem prostych poleceń. Do tego ten stary dureń Knot był wiecznie zajęty szkalowaniem Dumbledora. Lucjuszowi działało to już na nerwy. W tym momencie minister przypominał mu Draco gderającego Harrym Potterze. Zdjął z siebie płaszcz i buty po czym ruszył do jadalni. Nie zastał tam jednak nikogo. Znalazł swoją żonę na tarasie, układającą kwiaty w wazonie.

-Gdzie Leo?- spytał, podchodząc do niej. Na stoliku stały świeczki i nakrycia.

-Uciął sobie drzemkę. Kazałam skrzatom zanieść mu kolację do pokoju, jeśli będzie miał na nią ochotę.- powiedziała z uśmiechem.- Poza tym uznałam, że to dobry sposób na małe świętowanie.

-Świętowanie czego konkretnie?- spytał z uśmiechem.

-Niczego w sumie. Jeśli potrzebujesz powodu to możemy uznać talent Leo do transfiguracji jako okazję.- Lucjusz zaśmiał się, obejmując swoją żonę ramionami. Pocałował ją czule. Właśnie za to kochał tą kobietę, która z każdej chwili potrafiła stworzyć coś wartościowego.

-Co dziś mamy w menu?- spytał blondyn.

-Linguine z krewetkami.- odpowiedziała Narcyza.- A na deser masz mnie.- dodała z czarującym uśmiechem.

-Na to liczyłem.- zaśmiał się mężczyzna i odsunął krzesło swojej żonie.- Wrócę z winem.

Mężczyzna zniknął na chwilę w domu, by pojawić się z butelką białego wina. Położył ją w wiaderku z wodą i usiadł naprzeciw niej.- Rozumiem, że jesteś zadowolona z Leo?- spytał, nieelegancko opierając łokcie na stole. Narcyza pokręciła głową. Nie miała problemu z tym, że Lucjusz nie przestrzegał etykiety w pełni, gdy byli tylko w gronie rodzinnym.

-Radzi sobie świetnie. Nie będzie potrzebował wiele lekcji, ma do tego talent.- uśmiechnęła się.- Jest w stanie zamienić żywe zwierzę w przedmiot po kilku godzinach ćwiczeń. Nie sądziłam, że dojdziemy do tego.

-Skupimy się w takim razie na zaklęciach i obronie. No i eliksirach.- powiedział z uśmiechem, opierając brodę na splecionych dłoniach.

-Poradzi sobie. Jest zdolny. Znalazł wczoraj albumy w bibliotece. Poprosił, żebym opowiedziała mu o wojnie.- przyznała cicho. Nie była pewna czy zrobiła dobrze, ale Leo nie zadawał dzisiaj innych pytań.

-Lepiej, jeśli wie. Ta wojna nie potoczyła się po naszej myśli, ale tym razem będzie inaczej.- zapewnił Lucjusz.

-Wiem. Spędzam każdy weekendu czarując po nocach.- powiedziała Narcyza, opierając się wygodnie o krzesło. Spojrzała na ogród i uśmiechnęła się. Poświęcała mu sporo czasu, ale lato zawsze było momentem, gdy dostawała za to nagrodę. Kwiaty miały teraz najintensywniejszy kolor. Lekka bryza rozwiewała jej włosy.- Nie myśl, że mi to przeszkadza. Nie robiła bym tego, gdybym nie wierzyła w to, co robisz.

-Nie byłoby cię tu, gdybyś we mnie nie wierzyła.- powiedział Lucjusz z uśmiechem. Na stole pojawiło się jedzenie i Lucjusz wstał. Nalał im wina i usiadł. - Najpierw toast. Za rodzinę?

-Dzisiaj będę samolubna. Za nas.- powiedziała, stukając swoim kieliszkiem w jego, patrząc mu w oczy.

-Za nas.- powtórzył Lucjusz. Oboje zabrali się za obiad dyskutując o pracy i polityce. Narcyza z uśmiechem słuchała jak Lucjusz narzekał na ministra. Draco zdecydowanie miał zwyczaj do marudzenia po nim, choć żaden z nich nigdy nie przyznałby, że jest marudny.

-Powinniśmy wyprawić jakiś bankiet.- powiedziała Narcyza. Dawno nie urządzali żadnego przyjęcia i wypadało by wreszcie coś zaplanować.- To będzie debiut dla Leo. Nie wiem czy jest na to gotowy. Widziano go już pewnie publicznie, więc niegrzecznym będzie go chować.

-Trzeba go będzie przygotować, ale masz rację. Musimy spełnić oczekiwania.- powiedział Lucjusz. To była jedna z negatywnych stron bycia arystokratą. Będzie musiał wbijać się w strojne szaty, które może i wyglądały na nim świetnie, ale były ciężkie jak cholera. A do tego będzie musiał w nich tańczyć. Leo też na pewno nie będzie zachwycony szatami. Miał tylko nadzieję, że będzie współpracował i nie narobi problemów.

-Trzeba będzie włączyć do tego savoir vivre, etykietę, taniec, sztukę przemawiania. Nie wyrobimy się.- powiedziała Narcyza, krzywiąc się lekko.

-Jakoś damy radę. Skupimy się na etykiecie i tańcu. Po tym co Leo zrobił przy Weasleyach podejrzewam, że sobie poradzi.- oboje uśmiechnęli się, częściowo z ulgą. Na szczęście Leo szybko wymyślił wygodną historię, dzięki której nie mógł chodzić do szkoły i był uziemiony w domu. Lucjusz miał jednak pewność, że czekają go egzaminy wstępne.- Severus przyszedł dzisiaj do mnie. Powiedział, że Leo nie będzie potrzebował egzaminów u niego. Podejrzewam, że spodziewał się, że Leo wysadzi cały pokój.

-Leo też pewnie myślał, że nic mu nie wyjdzie.- zaśmiała się Narcyza.- Ale to dobrze. Jeden egzamin mniej dla niego. To i tak będzie dla niego wystarczający stres.

-Da sobie radę. Znosi to wszystko bardzo dobrze.- powiedział mężczyzna.

-Gdybyśmy nie poświęcali mu tyle uwagi na pewno czułby się gorzej.- Lucjusz skinął głową, przyznając jej rację. Wstał nagle i podszedł do swojej żony.

-Czas na deser, nie sądzisz.- Narcyza zachichotała i wstała od stołu. Po chwili pisnęła zaskoczona, gdy Lucjusz podniósł ją i zaczął nieść w stronę sypialni.

-Mam nadzieję, że Leo nie postanowi nagle wyjść z pokoju.- powiedziała z uśmiechem, obejmując do rękami za szyję. Uwielbiała swojego męża, który czasem nadal zachowywał się jak dwudziestolatek. Sprawiał, że czuła się młoda. Jakby dopiero wyszła za mąż i nie minęło wiele czasu.


	9. Rozdział 8

Leo uśmiechnął się zaraz po obudzeniu. Draco siedział na brzegu łóżka, oglądając go uważnie. -Hej.- przywitał się Leo, przeciągając się.

-Hej młody. Ominęło cię śniadanie.- poinformował Draco. Leo zmarszczył brwi, ale brat jedynie zmierzwił mu włosy.- Dzisiaj było wcześniej, tata musiał wyjść. Niedługo skrzaty powinny przynieść ci śniadanie. Świeże croissanty z czekoladą i kremem.

Leo mruknął zadowolony, słysząc co będzie mógł zjeść.- Utyję w tym tempie.- powiedział z uśmiechem. Draco pokręcił głową i po chwili uwalił się na niego. Leo zaczął chichotać, gdy starszy postanowił zacząć go łaskotać.- Prze… przestań! Proszę, Draco.- wydusił między napadami chichotu.

-Wstawaj. Mam ci coś do pokazania. Jesteśmy sami w domu. Mama wybyła na jakąś herbatkę kilkanaście minut temu. Będzie fajnie.- Leo z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na podekscytowanego Draco. Miał wrażenie, że niedługo zacznie skakać po materacu. Blondyn wstał w końcu i ruszył do łazienki. Wrócił do pokoju umyty z ręcznikiem przewiązanym w pasie i wybrał ubrania. Przebrał się przy Draco i wcale nie czuł się skrępowany. W końcu to był jego brat.

Leo usiadł na fotelu obok Draco i spojrzał na jedzenie, które pojawiło się na stoliku. Wziął croissanta i kubek z herbatą do ręki i w spokoju zjadł swoje śniadanie.

-Dzisiaj ja się tobą zajmuję i jestem za ciebie odpowiedzialny.- Draco pogłaskał go po głowie, gdy ruszyli w stronę ogrodu. Po drodze jego brat zniknął w jednym z pokoi i wrócił z kocem. Rozłożyli go na zewnątrz niedaleko patio. Potem Draco przyniósł kilka książek i parasol, który rozstawili razem.- Piknik?

-Skrzaty zaraz coś przyniosą, ale ty przed chwilą jadłeś śniadanie, więc to pewnie głównie dla mnie.- Draco uśmiechnął się, zdejmując buty. Było ciepło, ale w cieniu było przyjemnie. Leo obserwował jak jego brat wertował książki.-Animagia to najprościej ujmując zmiana w zwierzę. Człowiek staje się jednym z tym, co jest wewnątrz niego. To coś w rodzaju medytacji i zjednoczenia.

-Po cholerę ci coś takiego?- spytał Leo, układając się na kocu wygodnie. Przeciągnął się leniwie.

-Gdy jesteś zwierzęciem możesz się przemieszczać, posiadasz zdolności tego zwierzęcia. TO bardzo poręczne, jeśli nie chcesz być zauważonym albo wziętym za człowieka.- wyjaśnił Draco.- Możesz się jednak zmienić tylko w jedno zwierzę, które cię odzwierciedla.

-Czyli jeśli zostaniesz słoniem masz przerąbane.- skwitował Leo, obserwując go. Draco parsknął śmiechem.- Jeśli zostaniesz smokiem to nie zrób ze mnie skwarki.

-Spokojnie. Jesteś na szarym końcu mojej listy.- uśmiechnął się blondyn.- Mam tonę ludzi, których usmażę pierwszych.

-A po co ja ci jestem?- spytał Leo zaciekawiony.

-Chcę, żebyś mnie pilnował.- odpowiedział Draco spokojnie.- Rodzice by się na to nie zgodzili, więc potrzebuję kogoś, kto mi pomoże.

-A kiedy mam cię zatrzymać i jak?- spytał Leo zaniepokojony. Nie miał pojęcia jak miał niby pomóc w takiej sytuacji. Draco postawił mu przed nosem otwartą książkę. Leo przeczytał uważnie tekst. Wystarczyło, że nim potrząśnie. Tyle był w stanie zrobić. Mimo, że momenty, w których powinien to zrobić były wyraźnie opisane w książce Leo nie był pewien czy uda mu się dobrze ocenić sytuację. - No dobra. W razie czego to nie moja wina.

Leo spędził nie wiadomo ile czasu obserwując Draco. Nie spuszczał z niego oczu, bezwiednie wodząc oczami po jego ciele. Draco miał bardzo zadbane dłonie i Leo aż zrobiło się głupio. Jego paznokcie były połamane i w bardzo kiepskim stanie. Do tego często gryzł je w stresie czy, gdy był zdenerwowany. Draco miał idealną sylwetkę. Był szczupły, ale posiadał mięśnie. Leo mu zazdrościł. Czuł się przy nim jak szara mysz. Rozumiał jak musiała się czuć mama w cieniu swojej siostry. Tym razem jednak jego własne słowa pocieszenia wcale mu nie pomogły. Nadal chciał być w czymś lepszy, wyróżniać się.

W końcu zrobili małą przerwę, głównie by Draco mógł coś zjeść. Leo zauważył wreszcie worki pod jego oczami. Nie były bardzo wyraźne, najprawdopodobniej Draco próbował je ukryć. Leo podejrzewał jednak, że nie zmrużył oka poprzedniej nocy.

Kilkanaście razy potrząsnął Draco, wybudzając go z transu. Za pierwszym razem przestraszył się i zrobił to dość gwałtownie. Po kolejnej nieudanej próbie Leo zatrzymał Draco.- Jestem zmęczony.- powiedział, przymykając oczy. Draco spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony.

-Zabieram cię do pokoju.- powiedział, kładąc dłoń na jego czole. Leo miał normalną temperaturę, ale wydawał się zmęczony.

-Nie, mogę tu poleżeć. Nie przeszkadza mi to.- zaprotestował chłopak. Nie miał ochoty wstawać. Leo przetarł oczy rozdrażniony. Zaczynała go też boleć głowa.

-Wracasz do pokoju, a ja idę po wujka. Żadnych protestów.- powiedział Draco pomagając mu wstać. Objął Leo ramieniem i zaprowadził go do pokoju. Chłopak natychmiast znalazł się na łóżku.- Za sekundę wrócę braciszku. Krzycz, jeśli coś się stanie.

Draco wbiegł do gabinetu. Wiedział, że w ten sposób będzie mógł się znaleźć w domu wujka bez żadnego hasła. Wolno mu go było używać tylko w przypadku niebezpieczeństwa. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie miał kłopotów. Severus spojrzał na niego znad książki.

-Coś się stało Draco?- spytał mężczyzna zaskoczona.

-Leo źle się czuje. Nie ma gorączki, ale nie wygląda dobrze. Nie wiem co się dzieje.- Severus westchnął, słysząc wyjaśnienie chłopaka.

-Wracaj do domu. Zaraz przyjdę do was.- mężczyzna chwycił kilka eliksirów i ruszył do posiadłości. Szybko znalazł się w pokoju chłopaka. Wszedł do sypialni i zastał dwie pary niebieskich oczu, patrzące na niego. Oczy Leo były zaczerwienione i przekrwione. Do tego słyszał jego świszczący oddech. Sprawdził i , tak jak Draco powiedział, chłopak miał absolutnie normalną temperaturę.- Pomóż mu zdjąć koszulkę, ma problem z oddychaniem. Gdzie dzisiaj byliście?

-W ogrodzie przez większość dnia. Zrobiliśmy sobie piknik.- odpowiedział Draco, pomagając bratu.

-To wiele wyjaśnia. Wypij to.- Severus odkorkował flakonik i pomógł chłopakowi wypić zawartość.- Trzeba ci zrobić testy na alergię. Ten eliksir jest dobry doraźnie, ale wzięty przed reakcją alergiczną nic nie da.

-Alergia?- spytał Leo cicho. Draco trzymał go na kolanach, głaszcząc po plecach. Powoli eliksir zaczynał działać. Leo odetchnął z ulgą, gdy znów mógł oddychać spokojnie.

-Na to wygląda. Musisz na razie uważać z wyjściami. Dobrze, że po mnie przyszedłeś. - Draco skinął głową. Ulżyło mu, że nie zostanie ukarany za używanie przejścia w gabinecie. -Szczególnie z tymi dusznościami. Jak się czujesz?

-Lepiej.- przyznał Leo i uśmiechnął się lekko. Severus delikatnie obejrzał go jeszcze raz.

-Wygląda jakby już ci przeszło.- powiedział mężczyzna, patrząc na niego.

-Dlaczego nie zareagował od razu?- spytał Draco zdziwiony. Zawsze, gdy spotykał kogoś z alergią zawsze reagował od razu. Niektóre dzieciaki z Hogwartu przeżywały piekło w szkole pełnej kotów. Dobrze, że ropuchy nie były dozwolone.

-Możliwe, że alergen jest w tak mały stężeniu, że nie odczuł tego na początku, a dopiero po kilku godzinach. Tak czy inaczej resztę dnia spędzasz w łóżku. To duży stres dla twojego organizmu.- powiedział mężczyzna i Leo posłusznie skinął głową. Szczerze to nie pogardziłby drzemką. Najlepiej jeszcze jakby dostał Draco za ciepłą poduszkę. -Przyniosę herbatę.

-Zawołam Mróżkę.- powiedział Draco szybko i pstryknął palcami.

-W czym mogę pomóc?- zapytała skrzatka. Widząc jednak panicza zaczęła się lawa pytań.- Nic paniczowi nie jest? Mam poinformować panią albo pana?

-Nie, wszystko dobrze. Nie trzeba informować rodziców.- powiedział Draco i skrzatka pokiwała energicznie głową.- Zrób nam herbatę.

-Przynieść też coś słodkiego?- spytała. Draco skinął głową i stworzenie zniknęło z cichym pyknięciem. Leo oparł się wygodnie o brata i wtulił nos w zagłębienie jego szyi. Przymknął oczy.

-Liczyłem na spacer po ogrodzie dzisiaj, ale chyba go sobie daruję.- mruknął Leo z uśmiechem. Draco pokręcił głową lekko, słysząc swojego brata. - Prześpisz się ze mną.

-To dość niemoralna propozycja.- uśmiechnął się Draco. Udał jęk bólu, gdy Leo uderzył go lekko w ramię.- Dobrze, dobrze braciszku. Nie zostawię cię samego.

-Kiedy mamy następną lekcję?- Leo spojrzał na mężczyznę, który siedział teraz na fotelu niedaleko nich i patrzył na nich w ciszy.

-Jutro, jeśli będziesz się czuł na siłach.- odpowiedział mężczyzna.- Wiem, że twoja mama planuje lekcje etykiety.- Leo spojrzał zaskoczony na niego, a potem na Draco, który jęknął cierpiętniczo. Widząc zaskoczone spojrzenie młodszego brata Draco westchnął i zaczął opowiadać.

[+++]

Leo spojrzał na sufit. Był w swojej piżamie w łóżku gotowy do spania, nie mógł jednak zmrużyć oka. Draco uciął sobie drzemkę razem z nim i obaj zostali obudzeni przez rodziców. Mama oczywiście koniecznie chciała wiedzieć o wszystkim. Draco co prawda nie został ukarany za używanie przejścia, ale książki o animagii szybko zostały znalezione. Leo usiadł na łóżku i rozejrzał się po pokoju skąpanym w ciemności. Chciał już mieć swój pokój. Może jakieś zdjęcia i dywan. Nie to, że mu się tu nie podobało. Po prostu nie był w stanie myśleć o tym pokoju jako własnym. Wstał powoli. Czuł się już dobrze, eliksir zadziałał idealnie, ale Leo i tak wiedział, że właśnie dołożono mu więcej badań.

Po cichu wyszedł z pokoju. Było już późno i wszyscy spali. Leo skierował się w jedyne miejsce, którego jeszcze nie zwiedził. Wiedział, że nie wolno mu było tam wchodzić, ale nie mógł powstrzymać ciekawości. Skierował się do biblioteki na palcach i wszedł na drugie piętro. Część skrzydła była odgrodzona szklanymi drzwiami, wykonanymi z mlecznego szkła, które nie pozwalało mu nic zobaczyć.

Po chwili namysłu najpierw przeszedł się między regałami, znajdują książki z bardziej specjalistycznych dziedzin, które napisane były w różnych językach. Spora część napisana była po francusku i Leo podejrzewał, że wszyscy oprócz niego mówią tu też w tym języku. Może i uczył się go w szkole, ale tylko przez rok. Niewiele z niego umiał. Podejrzewał jednak, że rodzice prędzej czy później też się za to zabiorą.

Chłopak zdjął z półki jedną książkę, która służyła do nauki języka. Otworzył ją. Wydawała się dość stara, ale dobrze zachowana. W środku znajdowały się małe kartki papieru powkładane między kartki. Znajdowały się na nich dwa charaktery pisma. Jeden z nich był bardzo estetyczny, równy i przypominał mu listy, których zdjęcia widywał w książkach od historii. Drugi był równie ładny i staranny, ale nie aż tak dopracowany. Leo stawiał na to, że jeden należał do któregoś z rodziców, a drugi do jego kochanego braciszka.

Z książką w dłoni podszedł do szklanych drzwi, znajdujących się po środku i nacisnął klamkę. Drzwi jednak ani drgnęły i chłopak przeklął. Ukląkł przy zamku i spojrzał na niego. Wydawał się standardowy i mógłby łatwo sfabrykować odpowiedni klucz. Nie na darmo wychował się w takim domu. Musiał umieć otwierać zamki i chować się.

Chodząc jednak po bibliotece nie mógł znaleźć nic, co pozwoliłoby mu wejść do środka. Stanął na środku pierwszego piętra z naburmuszoną miną. Szkoda, że nie mógł tu czarować, ale jego różdżka i tak została w pokoju w szafce nocnej. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się i na korytarz wyjrzał młody mężczyzna. Leo przyglądał się mężczyźnie, który ubrany był wyłącznie w spodnie od piżamy. Schował się za regałem, spoglądając na mężczyznę dyskretnie.- Dlaczego do cholery ktoś mieszka w bibliotece?- wymsknęło mu się. Błyskawicznie zasłonił usta dłońmi, ale było już za późno. Wzrok mężczyzny momentalnie skupił się na nim. Leo zadrżał, patrząc w czerwone oczy.

Mężczyzna ruszył w jego stronę. Leo stanął z nim oko w oko. Nieznajomy trzymał różdżkę na wysokości jego twarzy, wyglądając na wściekłego. –Kim jesteś?- syknął

-Leo? Jestem synem…- zaczął chłopak, ale mężczyzna chwycił go za kołnierz, ciągnąc w stronę drzwi. Został rzucony w stronę pokoju, a mężczyzna zamknął za nimi drzwi.

-A teraz przestań kłamać, bo pożałujesz. – mężczyzna warknął na niego głośniej.

-Przysięgam. Zapytaj taty albo…- poprosił Leo, czując jak serce tłucze mu się w piersi. Był przerażony, widząc jak mężczyzna podchodzi do niego. Pochylił się nad nim i Leo cofnął się pod łóżko.

-Taty? Ty na serio? Ich młodszy syn zaginął.- mężczyzna spojrzał na niego jakby był niespełna rozumu.

-Znalazłem się kurwa mać! Czego tu nie rozumiesz?- odwarknął Leo w przypływie odwagi. Przygryzł wargę, widząc jak mężczyzna patrzy na niego zszokowany.- Idź do mojego ojca i się zapytaj.

-Jak masz na imię?- powtórzył pytanie, kucając przed chłopakiem.

-Leo… Leolin.- odpowiedział chłopak, patrząc na niego. Miał nadzieję, że mężczyzna go po prostu puści.- Przyprowadzili mnie tu kilka dni temu, nie wiedziałem, że ktoś tu mieszka. Powiedzieli mi, że są tu zakazane książki. Wiem, że nie wolno mi tu wchodzić, ale ciekawość zgubiła kota.

-Uznajmy, że ci wierzę. Nadal nie powinieneś tu być. Naucz się słuchać rodziców.- nieznajomy skarcił go.

-A kim ty jesteś?- Leo zapytał. Wyglądało na to, że dziś nie umrze.

-Możesz mnie nazywać lordem Gauntem.- mężczyzna podszedł do biurka, zastanawiając się nad czymś.

-Ja pierdole, kolejny arystokrata.- Leo wywrócił oczami, wstając. Ruszył w stronę drzwi

-Chciałbyś. Widzisz, mam problem. Nie mogę cię stąd wypuścić, bo wiesz, że tu jestem.- lord Gaunt skrzywił się.- I nie, powiedzenie „nikomu nie powiem" nic nie da.

-Wejdą do mojej głowy?- zapytał Leo, patrząc na mężczyznę zrezygnowanym wzrokiem. Nie miał pojęcia co ten miał zamiar mu zrobić.

-Mówiłem ci chyba, że nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, że wiesz o mnie.- Leo skinął głową.- Połóż się na łóżku.

Leo posłusznie wykonał polecenie.- Rozluźnij się.- Lord Gaunt usiadł naprzeciw niego.- Zamknij oczy, a ja wszystkim się zajmę.

Leo skinął głową. Czuł się dziwnie, jakby coś było nie tak, ale poza uczuciem niepewności nie czuł innych zmian. Miał ochotę otworzyć oczy i spojrzeć na mężczyznę, powiedzieć mu, żeby przestał. Nie wiedział co robi. Nagle jego czaszkę przeszył ból. Leo krzyknął zaskoczony i otworzył oczy. Poczuł jak lord popycha go na materac i przygniata własnym ciałem. Wplótł własne palce między palce Leo, przytrzymując jego dłonie na materacu, gdy chłopak zaczął się pod nim szarpać.

Mężczyzna zignorował go na razie. Skupiony był na barierze znajdującej się w umyśle Leo. To na pewno nie było coś, co sam zostawił. Wiedział, że rozrywając osłonę sprawia chłopakowi ból, ale nie miał innego wyjścia. Jeśli ktoś mógł widzieć to, co Leo to wszyscy byli w niebezpieczeństwie. Martwił go jednak szloch pod sobą i szarpanie, wiedział, że nie ma dużo czasu.

W końcu bariera puściła pod naporem jego magii i lord Gaunt zerwał skryte za nią połączenie. Ostrożnie wyszedł z umysłu chłopaka, patrząc na to, co zrobił. Nie był z siebie dumny, patrząc na zapłakaną twarz Leo. Pociągnął niemal bezwładnego chłopaka do siebie, obejmując go mocno. Zaczął głaskać go po plecach.- No już, oddychaj. Musiałem to zdjąć. Nie było innego wyjścia.- powiedział przepraszającym tonem. Ktokolwiek ustawił tę barierę zdawał się nie korzystać z połączenia w danym momencie, co sprawiło, że uniknęli oporu z drugiej strony.

-Co za pijawka.- warknął mężczyzna, czując jak magia w pokoju powoli się zmieniała. Rdzeń Leo odzyskał część magii, którą ktoś wykorzystał do wytworzenia połączenia. Czuł jak aura Leo uspokaja się powoli.

-Ktokolwiek ustawił połączenie w twojej głowie miał możliwość patrzenia na świat twoimi oczami. Przy odrobinie wysiłku mógł ukierunkowywać twoje myśli i uczucia.- Leo spojrzał na niego przerażony, słysząc wyjaśnienie.

-Mam dość.- powiedział słabo chłopak, kuląc się w jego ramionach.

-Już jest po wszystkim. Wejdę jeszcze do twojej głowy na chwilę, by ustawić osłony.- Leo spojrzał na niego zmęczony, a potem zamknął oczy zrezygnowany.- To nie będzie bolało, a będziesz bezpieczny.

-Obiecujesz, że nie będzie bolało?- zapytał Leo bliski ponownego rozpłakania się. Co jeszcze w jego życiu mogło się posypać? Ktoś szpiegował dzięki niemu jego rodzinę. Do tego ten mężczyzna zdawał się tu ukrywać, a jego rodzice go chronili. Szpieg mógł zagrozić jego rodzinie. Gdy tylko Leo to zrozumiał spojrzał na mężczyznę przerażony.

-Spokojnie dziecko. Ta osoba nie jest na tyle dobra, by obserwować cię cały czas. Co znaczy, że myliliśmy się co do porywacza. Jest szansa, że mnie nie widziała skoro jeszcze nie zjawiło się tu ministerstwo.- powiedział mężczyzna, starając się dodać mu otuchy.

-Pomagałeś mnie szukać?- spytał chłopak, obserwując mężczyznę niebieskimi oczami.- Rodzice cię chronią.

-To moi przyjaciele, niezależnie od tego jak teraz wygląda moja sytuacja.- odpowiedział mężczyzna niechętnie. Obserwował jak nastolatek w jego ramionach walczy ze zmęczeniem. W końcu jednak jego oczy zamknęły się, a on usnął wsparty o starszego czarodzieja.


	10. Rozdział 9

Leo obudził się, leżąc na czymś wygodnym, miękkim i ciepłym. Bezmyślnie wtulił policzek w swoją poduszkę. Zaskoczony otworzył oczy, gdy to, na czym leżał zaczęło trząść się pod nim. Leo zaskoczony spojrzał na mężczyznę. Lewitująca książka była dziwnym dodatkiem do tej sceny, ale widział już inne dziwne rzeczy. -Powinieneś iść. Twoi rodzice niedługo się obudzą, a ciebie w ogóle nie powinno tu być. Nie powinieneś wiedzieć, że tu jestem.- powiedział mężczyzn, patrząc na niego.

Leo przygryzł wargę, wstając z łóżka. Przeciągnął się pod czujnym okiem lorda, niezbyt przejmując się jego statusem. Na pewno nie patrzył przychylnie na ingerencje w jego głowę poprzedniej nocy. Niechętnie przyznał jednak, że czuł się o niebo lepiej. Leo spojrzał na niego przez chwilę w ciszy. –Myślisz, że mógłbyś mnie czegoś nauczyć?- zapytał w końcu, patrząc na mężczyznę.

Ten zamrugał zaskoczony i zlustrował go swoimi czerwonymi oczami. Leo widział w nich błysk i wiedział, że nic nie przyjdzie za darmo. Na pewno nie z mężczyzną ograniczonym do jednego półpiętra. –Pewnie spodziewasz się, że będę chciał czegoś w zamian.- skwitował mężczyzna.- Jest jednak wiele rzeczy, które mógłbym ci pokazać. Pytanie czy ty jesteś gotowy się ich nauczyć.

-Spróbuję wszystkiego.- odpowiedział Leo pewnie, a mężczyzna uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie.- Nawet jeśli nie będzie to odpowiadać moim ideałom. W razie czego warto wiedzieć co potrafią inni czarodzieje.

-To ciekawa odpowiedź.- lord Gaunt wstał z materaca, a książka ułożyła się na kołdrze. Leo zadarł głowę do góry, mężczyzna był zdecydowanie wyższy od niego i Leo nie mógł się doczekać aż mu dorówna. Ciągle musiał patrzeć w górę, nawet na własną matkę. –Na razie nie będę chciał nic, a w razie czego nie będzie to nic wielkiego.- powiedział mężczyzna, nachylając się lekko.- Twoi rodzice najpewniej poinformują mnie o twoim pojawieniu się, a ja będę miał dla ciebie prezent. Pokaże ci kiedy możesz się u mnie zjawić. Tylko pamiętaj, nikt nie może cię zobaczyć ani wiedzieć, że tu przychodzisz.

Leo skinął głową, czując jakby podpisywał cyrograf z diabłem. Kąciki jego ust uniosły się lekko, kiedy uderzyła do fala adrenaliny. Wychował się w brzydkiej dzielnicy, ale to było to, co w niej uwielbiał. Szybsze bicie serca, niebezpieczeństwo i niepewność. Leo wspiął się na palce i pocałował mężczyznę w policzek.- Umowa stoi.- powiedział cicho, jakby jego szept miał większą moc sprawczą niż głośno wypowiedziane słowa. Opuścił pomieszczenie, bezszelestnie zamykając za sobą szklane drzwi. Może i dział ksiąg zakazanych nie zawierał tomów, ale mógł być nawet bardziej interesujący w obecnym stanie.

Zszedł na dół i chwycił przypadkową książkę o eliksirach, służącą za alibi. Ostrożnie wrócił do pokoju, nie zastając po drodze nikogo. Zdążył się umyć i ubrać nim Draco zjawił się w jego pokoju i zabrał go na śniadanie. Leo umiał już trafić do jadalni, ale Draco najwyraźniej zrobił z tego mały rytuał. We czwórkę zjedli śniadanie.

-Chyba najwyższy czas, żeby Leo odzyskał swój pokój.- powiedział Lucjusz, a Narcyza skinęła głową. Najwyraźniej przedyskutowali to razem. Leo wiedział, że dla nich będzie to trudne.

-Mogę tam wejść na chwilę?- spytał Leo i rodzice spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni. Potem jednak skinęli głową. Wszyscy ruszyli w stronę pokoju. Leo wszedł do niego, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Znalazł się w dużym, zadbanym pokoju dziecięcym. W kącie pokoju stało łóżeczko z powieszoną nad nim karuzelą z małymi zwierzątkami. Leo podszedł do niego i dotknął małych pluszaków. Nie pamiętał tego pokoju, ale nie mógł się temu dziwić. Wychował się zupełnie gdzie indziej. Czy było mu żal? Sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, że tak. Ten pokój, dopracowany w każdym szczególe i zadbany nawet teraz, pokazywał jak wiele uwagi zostało mu poświęcone kiedy był jedynie płaczącym dzieckiem.

Obok niego stał przewijak i szafka z ubraniami. Leo odsunął jedną z szuflad, znajdując w niej mnóstwo starannie ułożonych ubrań. Na powierzchni szafki widać był wgniecenie i Leo doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego jak powstało. Spojrzał na zdjęcie w ramce, teraz położone płasko. Podniósł je i spojrzał na rodzinne zdjęcie. Najprawdopodobniej zrobiono je na ławce w ogrodzie. Narcyza trzymała go na kolanach. Nie był już noworodkiem, ale nie był duży. Lucjusz trzymał na kolanach uśmiechniętego Draco, który był szczerbaty, ale najwyraźniej nie zwracał na to uwagi. Mógł sobie wyobrazić jakby to było bawić się z Draco na środku puchatego dywanu w tym pokoju. Leo wziął zdjęcie, postanawiając je zatrzymać.

Pod przeciwną ścianą stał duży kufer. Leo ukląkł przy nim i otworzył go. Spojrzał na morze zabawek znajdujące się w środku. Kufer był o wiele większy niż się wydawał, a może to też była zasługa magii. Leo sięgnął po dużego misia, siedzącego w kącie i wyciągnął go. Uśmiechnął się smutno, patrząc na pluszaka. Nie chciał, żeby wszystko przepadło. Może nie wychował się tu, ale nie chciał by jego rodzice pozbyli się wszystkich wspomnień. Tyle serca włożyli w stworzenie tej przestrzeni.

Położył misia obok siebie, a na nim ostrożnie ułożył zdjęcie. Przekopał się przez cały kufer i w końcu wyciągnął jeszcze królika. Nie był w stanie zdecydować czy ta zabawka była urocza czy niepokojąca. Na pewno nie była kupiona w sklepie i ktoś zrobił ją własnoręcznie. Był to królik zrobiony z filcu z oczami w kształcie krzyżyków i wyszytą mordką. Po chwili namysłu Leo położył go obok reszty swoich znalezisk i ruszył do ostatniego mebla, znajdującego się w pokoju. Była to szafka, która była mniej więcej jego wzrostu, może trochę niższa. Zaczął sprawdzać szuflady od góry do dołu. Na samym dnie jednej z nich znalazł książkę podobną do tych, które kiedyś widział w sklepie z zabawkami. Zwykle mamy kupowały ją po narodzinach dziecka, a potem wypełniały. Leo otworzył ją i zastał charakter pisma, który widział wczoraj w bibliotece. Z uśmiechem czytał notatki, które sporządziła jego mama. Był ciekawy czy Draco też miał taką książkę. W środku powklejane były ruchome zdjęcia.

Pukanie wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Leo spojrzał na swojego ojca.- Wszystko dobrze?- spytał i Leo pokiwał głową z uśmiechem.

-Chciałem to zatrzymać.- powiedział, podnosząc zabawki i zdjęcie. Chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale Lucjusz wszedł mu w słowo.

-Jak dawno nie widziałem tego zająca.- jego ojciec spojrzał na zabawkę, którą Leo trzymał w ramionach.- Moja mama kiedyś mi ją uszyła. Uwielbiała małe robótki. Nie pamiętałem, że włożyliśmy go tutaj. Bardzo ci się spodobała.

-Nadal mi się podoba.- powiedział z uśmiechem. Mężczyzna przygarnął go do siebie delikatnie.

-Najważniejsze, że jesteś cały i zdrowy.- powiedział mężczyzna. Tata wyprowadził go z pokoju.- Idźcie na chwilę do ciebie. My musimy się z tym uporać sami.

Leo przekazał rzeczy Draco i przytulił każde ze swoich rodziców.- Jestem tu, pamiętajcie o tym. Jestem tutaj cały i zdrowy.- Narcyza ucałowała go w czoło i pogoniła ich obu do sypialni.

Rozłożyli się na łóżku, rozmawiając cicho. Leo chciał powiedzieć Draco o Tomie, ale wiedział, że nie powinien. To miał być sekret. Może Draco będzie bezpieczniejszy nie wiedząc o niczym. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się i ich matka wpadła do pokoju jak burza. Usiadła obok Leo i przytuliła go do siebie mocno. Chłopak objął ją ramionami, gładząc po plecach. Słyszał jak jego matka mamrocze coś do siebie, ale nie był w stanie nic zrozumieć.

-Przepraszam kochanie.- powiedziała cicho, głaszcząc go po głowie.

-Nie masz za co mamo.- powiedział z uśmiechem, ocierając jej łzy. - Jestem tutaj z wami. Jestem w domu.

Te słowa zdawały się uspokoić jego matkę, choć on sam nie czuł wiele. To nie był jego pokój. Może spędził tam chwilę jako dziecko, ale nic z tego nie pamiętał.

-Posprzątaliśmy wszystko. Czas na zakupy.- powiedział Lucjusz głaszcząc go po głowie. -Nie hamuj się, jeśli coś ci się spodoba. Chcemy, żeby pokój był taki jaki chcesz. Nie martw się o pieniądze. Skup się na sobie.

Leo skinął głową. Kobieta zniknęła na chwilę w łazience i wróciła jakby nic się nie stało.- Chłopcy, zbieramy się.

[+++]

Leo stanął w ogromnym sklepie zawierającym chyba wszystko, co mogło się znaleźć w pokoju zaczynając od mebli kończąc na zasłonach. Obok nich podążał wysoki mężczyzna, zapewne właściciel sklepu. Leo miał najpierw obejrzeć meble, które wystawione były w sklepie, a potem przedyskutować zrobienie czegoś na zamówienie.

Leo nie był pewien czy coś takiego było potrzebne. W końcu to był tylko pokój, w którym i tak nie spędzał wiele czasu. Cięgle miał coś do zrobienia. Chciał po prostu mieć miejsce, w którym będzie mógł odpocząć. Po godzinie spędzonej w sklepie Malfoyowie opuścili go. Leo milczał, rozglądając się po kolejnych sklepach. W końcu zauważył sklep z antykami i bez wahania wszedł do niego. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że rodzice zabiorą go na zwykłą mugolską ulicę i jeszcze do tego ubiorą się odpowiednio.

Krążył między starymi półkami pełnymi przedmiotów. Nagle jego uszu doszła cicha muzyka, za którą podążył. W końcu trafił na ladę i dziewczynę siedzącą za nią. -Hej. Szukasz czegoś?- spytał z uśmiechem, wstając. Była młoda, ale na pewno starsza od Draco.

-Rodzice chcę wyremontować mi pokój, ale ja nie mam pojęcia czego chcę.- przeznał, rozglądając się dookoła.

-Jak chcesz meble są na drugim piętrze. Pomogę ci coś wybrać.- zaproponowała z uśmiechem i Leo skinął głową. Miał wrażenie, że czas zatrzymał się w tym miejscu. Mimo tych wszystkich gratów, ustawionych ciasno na półkach było nawet czysto. -Przypominasz mi moją małą siostrzyczkę, chociaż jesteś chłopcem. Uwielbiam dzieci w twoim wieku. Na początku chciałam pracować w szkole, ale potem dziadek zachorował i poprosił, żebym zajęła się tym miejscem. Niewielu czarodziei do nas przychodzi. Kiedyś do takich sklepów jak nasz przychodziły tłumy. Teraz to pokolenie leży w łóżkach dogorywając powoli, a sklep ledwo co zarabia na siebie. Na szczęście przedmioty są tu przynoszone przez ludzi. Dostajemy w prezencie kurzące się i niepotrzebne meble, odnawiamy je i sprzedajemy.

-Jesteś czarodziejką?- dziewczyna skinęła głową.- Jestem Leo.

-Iris.- odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. Chwyciła Leo za rękę i zaprowadziła na tyły.- Mugole nas nie widzą, bo sklep jest zaczarowany. Dużo miejsc tutaj tak funkcjonuje. Ukryte budynki, brakujące numery. Tylko czarodzieje mogli by wreszcie nauczyć się ubierać jak mugole.

Iris stanęła w miejscu.- Co o tym sądzisz?- Leo spojrzał na stolik, ale po chwili pokręcił głową. Iris zamyśliła się i rozejrzała dookoła. -Jaki jest dla ciebie najważniejszy mebel?

-Łóżko albo biurko. Zależy w jakiej kategorii najważniejszy. - odpowiedział, patrząc na nią. Znów został pociągnięty, tym razem w zupełnie inną część sklepu. Tym razem Leo został postawiony przed biurkiem i spojrzał na nie zaskoczony. Było z bardzo ciemnego drewna, dodatkowo zabejcowane tak, że słoje drewna zdawały się zanurzone w melasie. To był prosty mebel, nie posiadający nic poza dwoma płaskimi szufladami.

-Pobaw się nim kiedyś. Ten mebel skrywa mnóstwo sekretów. Zostawiamy je zawsze na swoim miejscu. Ktokolwiek był jego właścicielem był bardzo inteligentnym człowiekiem.- Iris uśmiechnęła się. -Dalecy krewni chcieli się pozbyć tego mebla, bo nigdzie nie pasował. Wystarczyło go przetrzeć i to naprawdę piękna rzecz.

-Mogłabyś go zmniejszyć?- spytał Leo z uśmiechem. Iris wyciągnęła różdżkę i stuknęła w mebel dwa razy, a potem wypowiedziała kolejne zaklęcie. Biurko zmniejszyło się do rozmiarów mebli dla lalek, a do tego było tak samo lekkie. -Dziękuję.

-Mam coś podobnego do tego. Spodoba ci się.- powiedziała dziewczyna z uśmiechem i Leo podążył za nią jak kaczątko za mamą kaczką. Po drodze jednak coś przyciągnęło jego uwagę. Był to ptak zrobiony z blaszek, zębatek i śrubek, siedzący na czarnej gałęzi. Leo dotknął go zaciekawiony i ptak poruszył się. Zaświergotał przez chwilę i znów zastygł w miejscu. -Weź i chodź.

Leo zaśmiał się i chwycił ptaka.- Tu jesteś. Dzieciaku gubisz się.- Leo obrócił się w bok, słysząc głos Draco.- Myśleliśmy, że zamieniłeś się w komodę.- pogłaskał go po głowie. Zaskoczony spojrzał na trzymane przez niego przedmioty.- O, znalazłeś coś jednak.

-Iris mi pomaga.- dziewczyna uścisnęła dłoń Draco, który przedstawił się. Blondyn zabrał bratu ptaka i zmniejszone biurko z rąk i kazał dalej oglądać. Poczuł lekko ulgę, widząc, że Leo znalazł coś, co mu pasuje. Po fiasku w chyba największym magicznym sklepie nie byli pewni co zrobić, ale jego braciszek widocznie potrzebował czegoś z duszą. Rodzice dołączyli do nich chwilę później.

Leo spojrzał na kufer, który pokazała mu Iris. Był śnieżnobiały, zupełnie niepodobny do biurka. Miał mnóstwo szufladek znajdujących się po dwóch stronach. Ustawiony był na eleganckich niskich nóżkach i idealnie nadawałby się jako stolik do kawy. Leo skinął głową.- Łóżko, łóżko. Drugie najważniejsze. Nie wiem czy mamy tu coś, co by pasowało, ale to da się szybko zmienić. Wybierzemy coś, co będzie w dobrym rozmiarze i kształcie, a potem wystarczy farba.

Wszyscy ruszyli za duetem, który zaczął przeszukiwać sklep od góry do dołu. To było jak bardzo dziwna wycieczka oprowadzana przez dynamiczny tandem. Szukając łóżka znaleźli jeszcze podwieszany krzesło i dwa fotele, pasujące do skrzyni. W końcu udało im się znaleźć ramę, która by pasowała, ale Iris stwierdziła, że łóżko nie wyglądało by już tak dobrze w innym kolorze. Ku zaskoczeniu obojga jego ojciec wskazał na inne łóżko. W końcu stanęło na nim. Iris zabrała ze sobą zmniejszony mebel i poprosiła, by przyszli jutro, bo farba wysuszona magicznie często odpryskiwała, więc dziewczyna stosowała tradycyjne metody. Zeszli na dół i Lucjusz zapłacił za meble. Wrócili do domu.

We czwórkę stanęli w pustym pokoju.- Czy mi się wydaje i jest tu więcej miejsca niż wcześniej?- zapytał Leo zdezorientowany.

-Pokój dziecinny jest mniejszy, bo jego część jest odgrodzona. Uznaliśmy, że nie trzeba tyle miejsca, bo zabawki i tak będą leżały wszędzie.- wytłumaczyła Narcyza.- Jaką podłogę byś chciał?

-Ciemny parkiet.- odpowiedział z uśmiechem, rozglądając się dookoła. Będzie musiał kupić jakieś siedzisko, ponieważ duże okno znajdowało się we wnęce. Miałby tam dobre miejsce do czytania książek. -Miętowe ściany.

Narcyza spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, ale spełniła życzenie chłopaka. Leo rozstawi meble razem z tatą i Draco. -Wygląda to lepiej niż się spodziewałam. Bałam się, że wyjdzie z tego coś dziwnego.- pokój nie był ciepły, ale żadne z nich nie specjalnie dobrze czuło się przy takich kolorów. Brakowało kilku rzeczy, ale większość mebli była już na miejscu. Została im też przywrócona ich właściwa waga.

-Na razie przeniesiemy tamto łóżko z sypialni tutaj, a jutro pojedziemy po tamto i kupimy do niego materac.- powiedział Lucjusz, kierując się w stronę pokoju. W końcu łóżko stało na miejscu i wszyscy odetchnęli. Leo mógł wreszcie zamieszkać w swoim pokoju, Postawił dużego, pluszowego misia na łóżku, a królika na komodzie obok zdjęcia. Może i ramka stała teraz na innej komodzie, ale w tym samym miejscu. Leo spojrzał na zdjęcie i uśmiechnął się. Minęło mniej więcej dziesięć lat od kiedy ostatnio był ze swoją rodziną i nie mógł się doczekać reszty życia spędzonej obok nich. Wszystko co nadchodziło zdawało się ekscytujące. Szkoła, magia, ludzie. Spojrzał na karteczkę, którą dostał od Iris z jej numerem telefonu. Musiał sobie kupić jeden, bo chciał się jeszcze z nią spotkać. Trochę przypominała mu Draco.

Gdy Leo obrócił się w pokoju był sam. Uśmiechnął się lekko, podejrzewając, że rodzinka zostawiła go samego, by mógł w spokoju pomyśleć. Leo położył karteczkę pod zdjęciem, tak by nie mogła się przemieścić. Wyszedł z pokoju, kierując się do laboratorium w piwnicy na kolejną lekcję eliksirów. Miał nadzieję, że tym razem coś zostanie mu wytłumaczone.


	11. Rozdział 10

Leo wszedł do sali w kompletnej ciszy. Meblowanie pokoju wcale nie sprawiło, że nagle zaczął się cieszyć na myśl o staniu nad kotłem. Jeszcze skończy jak Severus z tymi jego włosami, które wyglądały jakby zamiast frytek to właśnie je smażył w Maku. Leo zatrzymał się nagle i spojrzał na salę ze zdziwieniem. Stanowiska z kociołkami zostały przesunięte w tył, a z przodu stało długie biurko i dwa krzesła. Leo podszedł do jednego z nich niepewnie i rozejrzał się dookoła. Wszystko inne zdawało się nie być wywrócone do góry nogami. Nadal nie mógł jednak zrozumieć po co to.

-Czego stoisz jak głupi, siadaj.- Leo odwrócił się szybko, słysząc głos za sobą. Westchnął cicho, widząc swojego nauczyciela.

-Po co to?- zapytał, patrząc na stanowisko. Severus położył na nim stertę książek.- Myślałem, że mam robić eliksiry.

-Nie będziesz robił nic dopóki nie nauczysz się o składnikach.- odpowiedział mężczyzna i Leo miał ochotę walnąć głową w biurko z frustracji.- Nie irytuj się. Musiałem sprawdzić czy jesteś na tyle zdyscyplinowany i cierpliwy, żeby był sens poświęcić mój czas na uczenie cię.

-Mistrz celebryta mi się trafił, nie ma czasu.- sarknął Leo siadając. Severus spojrzał na niego jakby był niespełna rozumu. Leo był zdziwiony tym, że ten postanowił go uczyć. Przecież on nie miał o niczym pojęcia. Gdyby nie to, że pochodzi z magicznej rodziny to równie dobrze mógłby być mugolakiem. Nie był specjalny.

-Uważaj na to, co mówisz. Nie jestem twoim kolegą tylko nauczycielem.- upomniał go Severus, patrząc na niego karcąco. Leo niechętnie pokiwał głową. Żałował, że nie miał więcej swobody. Wiedział przecież, że Draco nazywa tego mężczyznę wujkiem. Nie dziwił mu się jednak. Draco pewnie dorastał na jego oczach, a Leo był prawie niczym kukułcze jajo podrzucone innej rodzinie. Dopiero teraz wrócił do domu i miał okazję stworzyć więzi rodzinne. To go przerażało. Tak naprawdę znajdował się w domu pełnym, jeszcze niedawno obcych, ludzi. Znów poczuł się jak cień Draco. Nic więcej jak tylko marna imitacja, która warta była mały ułamek tego, co oryginał. Ta zazdrość była dusząca. Jakby cały tlen zmienił się w smołę, zabijając do powoli. -Obudź się dzieciaku.

Leo z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na książkę rozłożoną przed nim na pierwszym składniku. Obok niego znajdował się też blok mugolskich kartek w kratkę i długopis. Chyba jednak artykuły biurowe były słabym punktem czarodziei. -Zaczniemy od czegoś, co pewnie znasz. Mięta. To łatwy do wyhodowania składnik. Jej odmiana, mięta pieprzowa, osłabia działanie eliksiru powodującego euforię.- powiedział mężczyzna, skracając długi akapit do kilku prostych zdań. Leo zanotował je szybko. Mężczyzna zabrał od niego notatnik i szybko narysował obok rysunek rośliny. Leo spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

Severus westchnął. -Nie masz pojęcia ile zajmuje uzyskanie patentu na własny eliksir. Urzędnicy uczepią się wszystkiego, a w szczególności rysunków technicznych i schematów, które muszę im dać. Jestem mistrzem eliksirów nie pierdolonym Da Vinci'm.- prychnął mężczyzna, wywracając oczami.- Powiesz swojemu ojcu, że przy tobie przekląłem to skończysz martwy, rozumiemy się?

Leo pospiesznie pokiwał głową. Może jednak to nie będzie tak tragiczna lekcja i ogólnie współpraca. Nie miał problemów z robieniem notatek. W mugolskiej szkole nikt nie czekał aż wszyscy będą gotowi do pisania i Leo nauczył się robienia szybkich notatek. Tu nie musiał się aż tak spieszyć i nie pisał skrótami.

-I tak uważam, że to świetny rysunek.- przyznał Leo. Jak na faceta, po którym zupełnie nie było tego widać to musiał być pomysłowy. W końcu coś wymyślił, prawda?

-Lepiej, żebyś teraz wiedział jak wyglądają te składniki. Gdy dojdziemy do tych, które będą brzmiały idiotycznie i mijały z jakimikolwiek skojarzeniami, wtedy będą przydatne.- powiedział mężczyzna. -Kolejny dość podstawowy składnik. Fasolka Sopohorusa. Jej srebrny sok usuwa pamięć pijącego. Po dodaniu do eliksirów traci swoje zdolności.

-O, Alzheimer w płynie. Jak uroczo.- skwitował Leo, a mężczyzna puścił to mimo uszu. Przerobili jeszcze kilkanaście kolejnych składników, które Leo mógł sobie łatwo wyobrazić, gdy nagle drzwi otworzyły się. Draco wszedł do środka.

-Zabierz się za przygotowanie eliksiru, o którym wczoraj mówiliśmy. Zbieraj się młody.- Leo zacisnął usta, gdy mężczyzna zbył go gestem. Zachował jednak kamienną twarz. -Nauczyłeś się przepisu na pamięć?

-Z twoimi poprawkami wujku.- uśmiechnął się Draco. Leo wyszedł z pomieszczenia, nie rzucając nic na pożegnanie. Wątpił, by przeszło mu to przez ściśnięte gardło. Liczył na to, że ten mężczyzna nie widział w nim tego, co pewnie większość. Małej, kiepskiej wersji Draco. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego nagle odczuł to wszystko. Chciał być tylko sobą. Leo czuł jak złość i zazdrość kiełkując wewnątrz niego. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego odczuwał to wszystko aż tak negatywnie.

Może to dlatego, że pośród poprzedniego rodzeństwa to on zawsze był najlepszy. Leo był mądrzejszy (głównie dlatego, że nie był wiecznie naćpany albo nawalony), sprytniejszy, szybszy i bardziej taktowny. Tu miał idealnego brata, który był popularny i musiał być co najmniej tak dobry jak on. Leo nie lubił przegrywać, bo przegrani źle kończyli w jego świecie. Musiał się więc postarać.

-0-0-0-

Jeśli są jakieś nieścisłości czy coś się nie zgadza dajcie mi znać. Aktualnie pisze rozdział 16 (nie to, żebym nie pamiętał, co zawierają poprzednie…- nie pamiętam, mam pamięć miski z ikei), no i czekam aż będę mógł napisać resztę egzaminów.


	12. Rozdział 11

Uwaga. Jeśli komuś przeszkadzają sugestie łóżkowe i tym podobne może przejść do następnej części (oznaczonej „[+++]").

[+++]

Lucjusz westchnął wypełniając ostatnią kartkę papierów, które miał na jutro. Tak przypłacał branie wolnych dni. Jego papierkowa robota nie mogła zaczekać, ale wiedział, że jutrzejszy dzień będzie tego wart.

-Posiedzę jutro z Tomem.- Lucjusz spojrzał na swoją żonę, która siedziała na szezlongu z książką w dłoni i nadal zdawała się być pogrążona w lekturze. Najprawdopodobniej była po francusku, ponieważ w tym języku padła wypowiedź.

-Jeśli masz ochotę. Wiem, że nie przepadasz za mugolskim Londynem.- odpowiedział Lucjusz płynnym francuskim, patrząc na nią z uśmiechem. Wstał i podszedł do niej, jedną dłonią opierając się o mebel. Pochylił się nad nią i pocałował jej szyję. Narcyza uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, ale zignorowała go. Lucjusz wyjął spinkę z jej włosów, pozwalając lokom opaść swobodnie.

-Jak on się czuję?- Narcyza spojrzała na niego. Lucjusz uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją w czoło.

-Śpi spokojnie. Wcześniej się uspokoił i zjadł kolację. Potem położyłem go tylko i przebrałem. -Lucjusz usiadł na brzegu mebla i pogłaskał ją po policzku.- Źle to znosi. To wszystko jest dla niego nowe.

-Tak będzie jeszcze przez chwilę. Musimy mieć dla niego więcej cierpliwości. On ma dopiero 13 lat, to jeszcze mały chłopiec.-kobieta włożyła zakładkę między strony książki i położyła ją na swoich kolanach.

-Myślę, że nie odnajdzie się w magicznej szkole.- Narcyza spojrzała na swojego męża zaskoczona.- Wydaje się być zainteresowany mugolskimi przedmiotami.

-Daj mu być zainteresowanym.- Narcyza uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco, odkładając książkę na stolik. Usiadła i pocałowała go czule.- Musi się z tym oswoić i spróbować wszystkiego. Jeśli stwierdzi, że Hogwart nie jest dla niego to załatwimy mu nauczycieli mugolskich przedmiotów. Poza tym transfiguracja zdawała mu się podobać.

Lucjusz objął ją ramionami z uśmiechem. Oparł swoje czoło o jej.- Kocham cię.- Narcyza uśmiechnęła się promiennie, czując dłonie przesuwające się po jej ciele.

-Ja ciebie też.- odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. Jej mąż nie zawsze był uczuciowy, ale załamanie Leo odcisnęło na nim swoje piętro. Ich synek był teraz ich oczkiem w głowie. Narcyza pominęła go w swojej wizycie towarzyskiej. Przyjęcie nie było dla niego teraz dobrym pomysłem.

Kobieta wstała usiadła okrakiem na kolanach swojego męża. Lucjusz podwinął jej sukienkę do góry, za co został lekko uderzony w rękę.- Ej, moja żona to mogę.- roześmiał się, gdy Narcyza zaczęła rozpinać jego koszulę.- A mnie to nie wolno? Co to za sprawiedliwość?

-Absolutnie żadna.- odpowiedziała kobieta, gdy Lucjusz zaczął rozsznurowywać jej sukienkę.- Masz zamiar mnie tu rozebrać?- spytała z uśmiechem, opierając przedramiona na jego ramionach.

-Mam zamiar też zrobić całą resztę.- odpowiedział z bezczelnym uśmiechem, na co Naryza wywróciła oczami.

-Czyżbyś chciał kolejne dziecko? Nie mamy dość kłopotów?- zapytała z uśmiechem, gdy materiał zsunął się z jej ramion.

-Nie przeszkadzają mi dzieci tak długo jak są nasze.- odpowiedział z uśmiechem, zsuwając jej suknie niżej. -Poza tym mamy wystarczająco majątku na dziesiątkę. I tak będą mogli kupić sobie pół świata z tymi pieniędzmi.

-Musimy dopilnować, by Leo nie woda sodowa nie uderzyła do głowy.- Naryza uśmiechnęła się, czując dotyk na swoich piersiach.- Zboczeniec. Ja ci tu mówię o naszym dziecku, a ty jak zwykle myślisz o jednym.

-Ależ ja cię słucham kochana. Możesz kontynuować.- Lucjusz uśmiechnął się, gdy jego żona zsunęła z niego koszule. Potem jednak odsunęła się i poprawiła suknię, zostawiając ją rozsznurowaną z tyłu.

-Rozumiem, że tobie nie przeszkadza trzecie dziecko.- powiedziała z uśmiechem.- Ale ja jestem szczęśliwa z naszymi chłopcami.

Lucjusz westchnął, widząc jak ta kieruje się do drzwi.- Idziesz? To, że nie chcę dzieciaka nie znaczy, że śpisz na kanapie.- Narcyza uśmiechnęła się, stojąc w drzwiach i Lucjusz natychmiast ruszył za nią. Narcyza ścisnęła jego krocze drażniąco i została nagrodzona cichym stęknięciem.

-Kobieto, bo wezmę cię w korytarzu i będę miał gdzieś czy nasze dzieci będą to słyszeć.- powiedział ostrzegawczo i Narcyza wiedziała, że mówił prawdę. Nie raz i nie dwa jej mąż kochał się z nią tam gdzie nie powinni tylko dlatego, że zaczynała się z nim droczyć.

-Zawiążesz mi trochę suknie?-spytała i Lucjusz skinął głową. Przewiązał wstążki co kilka oczek zatrzymując się w dwóch trzecich. Narcyza nagrodziła go buziakiem i chwyciła jego dłoń. Nie mogła sobie wyobrazić innego związku. Tak było po prostu idealnie. Nie zawsze, ale mogła liczyć na wsparcie. Lucjusz zawsze ratował ją z trudnych sytuacji takich jak nudne spotkania towarzyskie i inne tym podobne.

Do tego wszystko zaczęło się układać. Ich syn był bezpieczny w swoim pokoju, śpiąc spokojnie, a Draco był u siebie. Narcyza podejrzewała, że nie spał jeszcze. Draco lubił przesiadywać nad książkami do rana, a oni nie mieli nic przeciwko. -Grosik za twoje myśli kochana.- Narcyza spojrzała na Lucjusza, który stał przed nią. Byli już w ich sypialni, a świece płonęły, unosząc się pod sufitem pokoju.

-Myślę nad naszym życiem. Cieszę się, że na ciebie trafiłam.- powiedziała z uśmiechem. Silne ramiona objęły ją i zręczne palce ponownie rozwiązały wstążki. Tym razem pozwoliła swojej sukni opaść na podłogę.

-Czy jesteś szczęśliwa?- zapytał, patrząc na nią. Dłonie trzymał na jej biodrach, a jego oczy wpatrzone były w jej.

-Oczywiście, że tak. Nie potrzeba mi już nic więcej.- odpowiedziała cicho, nadal patrząc mu w oczy. Miała wszystko czego zapragnęła i wiedziała, że miała szczęście w życiu. Wiele arystokratycznych rodzin było jedynie fasadami. Idealne małżeństwa, które po cichu zdradzały się nawzajem.

-Więcej seksu?- zaproponował Lucjusz, na co Narcyza zaśmiała się, splatając palce dłoni na jego karku. Na to była w stanie jedynie przytaknąć nim jej mąż pocałował ją namiętnie.

-Dlaczego masz jeszcze na sobie ubrania?- spytała, unosząc w górę brew, wywołując uśmiech na twarzy mężczyzny. Narcyza odeszła na kilka kroków i zdjęła z siebie biżuterię, wkładając ją do szuflady stolika nocnego. Lucjusz wyciągnął różdżkę i kobieta pisnęła zaskoczona, gdy jej majtki zniknęły nagle.- Lucjuszu!

-Twoje majtki bardziej mi przeszkadzały.- wytłumaczył się blondyn z niemal niewinnym uśmiechem.-Gryzły się z moją estetyką.

Narcyza ściągnęła buty, wyginając się przed nim prowokująco i podeszła do niego. Nachyliła się do niego i uśmiechnęła.- Śpisz na kanapie panie artysto. -wyszeptała mu do ucha.- Pocierpisz w imię sztuki, a ja zorganizuję sobie jakiegoś chłopca z ogłoszenia. Co ty na to?

-Nie ma tak Cyziu.- powiedział mężczyzna przygarniając ją do siebie. Kobieta zachichotała rozbawiona.- No i szlag nastrój trafił przez ciebie.

-Uwierzę ci jak zniknie na erekcja dźgająca mnie w brzuch.- Lucjusz roześmiał się.

-I czyja to wina?- spytał Lucjusz, mrużąc oczy.

-Oczywiście, że twoja. Twój penis, twój problem.- odpowiedziała, ocierając się o niego. Lucjusz mruknął coś pod nosem, ale był bardziej zainteresowany swoją żoną niż jej docinkami. W końcu to nie było nic nowego.

[+++]

Leo otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się po swoim pokoju. Słońce było już wysoko na niebie, a on był przebrany w piżamę. Podejrzewał, że usnął przy rozmowie z ojcem. Przewrócił się na brzuch i rozejrzał dookoła. Pierwszym co rzuciło mu się w oczy było ciemne łóżko. Uśmiechnął się, dotykając drewna. Podobała mu się cała rama, która miała kolor mleka. Jedynie zagłówek pozostał w kolorze bejcowanego drewna. Leo zawinął się w kołdrę, co wywołało śmiech z drugiego końca pokoju.

Leo obrócił się i spojrzał na swojego tatę. Uśmiechnął się lekko.- Jak wymieniliście łóżko?

-Magia.- odpowiedział mężczyzna, podchodząc do niego.- Nie chcieliśmy cię budzić, potrzebowałeś snu. Poza tym wziąłem dzisiaj wolne, więc mam cały dzień dla ciebie. Draco jest u Blaise'a

-Fajnie. Co będziemy robić?- zapyta Leo, trąc oczy.

-Idziemy do księgarni.- powiedział Lucjusz z uśmiechem i dopiero teraz Leo przyjrzał się jego strojowi. Nie miał na sobie swoich zwyczajowych szat, ale zwykły tshirt i jeansy. Leo przyglądał się mu zaciekawiony, podczas gdy ojciec patrzył na niego z rozczuleniem.- Jak pewnie już się zorientowałeś idziemy do mugoli. Nie chcemy zwracać na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi.

-Dobrze, że nie masz długich blond włosów.- odpowiedział Leo wstając i Lucjusz uśmiechnął się lekko. Pogłaskał chłopaka po głowie, gdy ten przeszedł obok niego.- Możemy iść potem do sklepu z zabawkami? Wiem, że to pewnie marnowanie pieniędzy, ale…

-Nie martw się tym. Nie miałeś pewnie żadnych własnych zabawek. Nie kupię ci całego sklepu, nawet jeśli mogę, ale możesz wybrać sobie kilka rzeczy, które chciałeś mieć.- Lucjusz uśmiechnął się, widząc jak oczy Leo rozświetlają się. Wiedział, że po wczorajszym potrzeba mu dnia spokoju. Poza tym miał okazję spędzić z nim czas. -Potem nauczę cię jazdy konnej, co ty na to?

-Mamy konie? Ale konie konie?- zapytał Leo, wpatrując się w niego zaskoczony. Lucjusz skinął głową i pospieszył go. Leo był gotowy w kilka minut i wydawał się podekscytowany. Lucjusz zabrał go na tyły posiadłości i za magiczną furtkę, skąd aportowali się na pokątną. Stamtąd mieli jedynie krótki spacer do mugolskiego Londynu. Ojciec trzymał go delikatnie za rękę, nie pozwalając by oddalił się za daleko.

Lucjusz zaprowadził ich do księgarni akademickiej i Leo był pewien, że wcześniej przyszedł tu sam, by na pewno się nie pomylić. Ludzie patrzyli się na nich, choć na szczęście niezbyt nachalnie. Obaj zniknęli w środku i Leo rozejrzał się dookoła. Od razu ruszył między regały, a tata ruszył za nim, mając go na oku.

-Nie lataj tak szybko. Chcę cię mieć w zasięgu wzroku.- Leo spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, ale skinął głową. Powinien był wiedzieć, że nie powinien znikać. Nie mężczyźnie, który szukał go tak długo.

-Przepraszam.- powiedział cicho, ale mężczyzna jedynie pogłaskał go po głowie.

-Proszę, proszę. Co ty tu robisz?- Lucjusz odwrócił się, słysząc znajomy głos. Obaj spojrzeli na wysokiego, chudego mężczyznę. Leo patrzył jak jego ojciec uśmiecha się lekko.

-Zabrałem syna do księgarni Yaxley.- odpowiedział Lucjusz, zwracając uwagę mężczyzny na nastolatka, który starał się schować za ojcem. -Spokojnie Leo. To mój przyjaciel, nie zrobi ci krzywdy.

-Dzień dobry.- przywitał się chłopak nieśmiało, nadal nie mając odwagi podejść do przodu. Yaxley zaśmiał się.

-Widzę, że wreszcie go znalazłeś. To dobrze, przynajmniej nic ci nie jest.- powiedział mężczyzna, choć Leo wcale nie czuł się pocieszony tymi słowami. Z jakiegoś powodu wydawały mu się jedynie uroczą formułką. Lucjusz pogłaskał go po boku. -Malfoy a krwi i kości. Przy zagrożeniu chowa się za innymi.

-Mogę przestać być miły?- Lucjusz spojrzał na Leo lekko zaskoczony, ale po chwilę się uśmiechnął.

-No dobra proszę pana.- Leo wywrócił oczami. Na pewno nie będzie słuchał jak ktoś go obraża. -Czy jak zacznę pana obrażać będzie pan bardziej zadowolony z mojego podejścia? Może w komplecie dorzucę coś jeszcze rodzinie?

-Dzieciak Narcyzy.- skwitował mężczyzna z uśmiechem.- Będzie z ciebie dobry śmierciożerca.- dodał ciszej, pochylając się nad nim.

-Uważaj co mówisz Yaxley.- ostrzegł go Lucjusz. Leo mógł dostrzec jego wściekłość. Kimkolwiek byli 'śmierciożercy' tata zdawał się za nimi nie przepadać. Yaxley pożegnał się z nimi skinieniem głowy i odszedł bez słowa. Lucjusz objął go ramieniem.-Potem porozmawiamy.

-Wszystko dobrze?- zapyta jedynie Leo, sprawiając, że Lucjusz uśmiechnął się czule. Skinął jedynie głową i chłopak zdawał się uspokoić trochę. Lucjusz wolałby darować sobie to spotkanie i spędzić czas spokojnie. Leo wkrótce zawędrował, tym razem w wolniejszym tempie, do działu z podręcznikami.

-Co chciałbyś robić w przyszłości?- zapytał Lucjusz, patrząc na podręczniki do obco brzmiących dla niego dziedzin.

-Zostać lekarzem.- odpowiedział Leo, patrząc na niego. Lucjusz uśmiechnął się.

-Mamy tu podobny zawód no i szpitale oczywiście.- Leo spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

-Myślałem, że czarodzieje mogą się sami leczyć.- Leo zmarszczył brwi.- Te wszystkie eliksiry.

-To ja tabletki na ból głowy. Leczą jedynie otarcia, siniaki migreny. Przy poważnych chorobach czy złamaniach idziemy do uzdrowicieli. Oni lepiej wiedzą co robić.- Leo przysłuchiwał się mu zafascynowany.- Wydaje mi się, że po szkole jest jeszcze wyższa szkoła uzdrowicielstwa, gdzie pewnie uczą tego, co masz tu. Wygląda mi to na podstawy tego zawodu.

-Fajnie. Czyli można mieszać magię z wiedzą?- zapytał Leo.- Można leczyć też mugoli?

-Nie. Mugole nie wiedzą o naszym istnieniu, dlatego że to niebezpieczne. U wielu z nich wzbudzilibyśmy strach i chęć zniszczenia tego, co nieznane.- odpowiedział mężczyzna. Leo skinął głową. Rozumiał to bardzo dobrze. Ludzie czasem nie byli w stanie pogodzić się z istnieniem różnego natężenia pigmentów w skórze, a co dopiero magią. Tata uśmiechnął się widząc, że chłopak nie protestuje.- Trudno się jednak dostać do tej szkoły.

-Do mugolskich szkół na medycynę też trudno się dostać. Będę musiał po prostu ciężko pracować.- uśmiechnął się Leo. Lucjusz zmierzwił mu włosy z uśmiechem, ciesząc się z postawy syna. Leo wziął potrzebne mu książki i ruszył do działu z literaturą fikcji. Lucjusz zabrał mu książki, pozwalając zabrać jeszcze te, które chciał. Kilka z nich Leo odłożył z powrotem, dowiadując się, że już je mają.

-Mam jeszcze pytanie. Widziałem dużo książek po francusku w bibliotece.- zaczął Leo, gdy szli do kas.

-Cyzia uwielbia Francję, mamy tam dom letni. Co roku jeździmy na wakacje do Marsylii. Ja mam tam część rodziny.- wyjaśnił Lucjusz.- Jeśli chcesz się nauczyć to śmiało idź do mamy i ją poproś. Draco też uczyła tego języka. Ja nie mam do tego cierpliwości.

-Pójdę.- powiedział z uśmiechem, biorąc kilka tomów zwykłych książek. Lucjusz zdjął książkę z półki. Leo spojrzał na niego zdziwiony i podszedł bliżej po cichu. Nie był pewien jak zwrócić uwagę mężczyzny.- Tato?

Lucjusz spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, a potem uśmiechnął się radośnie.- Tak lwiątko?- zapytał dokładając książkę do stosu.

-Jestem trochę głodny, możemy coś zjeść?

-Wyjdziemy i kupimy coś na lunch. Nie miałeś nawet czasu zjeść śniadania.- powiedział Lucjusz, przeklinając się w duchu za swoje zapominalstwo. Oczywiście, że Leo nie powie mu, że zapomnieli o śniadaniu. Mężczyzna podejrzewał, że chłopak był już naprawdę głodni.- Przepraszam cię mały. Chodźmy zapłacić i zjemy.

-Nic się nie stało. Nie jestem aż tak głodny.- Leo uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, ale doceniał przejęcie mężczyzny. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że ojciec przeprosi go kiedyś, szczególnie za taką głupotę. Lucjusz bez wahania zapłacił kartą za sterty książek, którymi zwrócili uwagę całego sklepu. Chyba to całkowity spokój jego ojca przy wydawaniu tylu pieniędzy szokował najbardziej. Leo widział złośliwe spojrzenia ludzi. Nigdzie bogactwo nie było mile widziane, ludzie szeptali za ich plecami. Był pewien, że jedna czy dwie osoby kontemplowały co same zrobiłyby z taką sumą. Lucjusz pogłaskał go po głowie, zwracając na siebie uwagę chłopaka.

-Zaraz idziemy jeść.- mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego i Leo odpowiedział tym samym. Wiedział, że ojciec stara się go uspokoić, bo dokładnie wie o czym myśli. Chłopak chwycił dwie siatki książek i poczekał na ojca. Lucjusz dołączył do niego i obaj ruszyli w poszukiwaniu restauracji.- Ty wybierasz.

Leo długo szukał restauracji, która nie wydawałaby mu się za droga. Dla niego cena jednej książki to było dużo, nie mówiąc już o tych stertach, które mieli w siatkach. Weszli do środka małej, przytulnej restauracji, w której przywitała ich kelnerka. Weszli na górę i usadowili się przy oknie, w dość odciętym od reszty stolików miejscu. Podano im menu.

-Leo, wiem że to pewnie dla ciebie nic, o czym chciałbyś rozmawiać.- Lucjusz spojrzał na niego i Leo podniósł wzrok znad menu.

-Chcesz, żebym powiedział o tamtym domu prawda?- zapytał i Lucjusz skinął głową.- Nie ma problemu. Wiem, że to brzmi dziwnie. Nie traktowali mnie dobrze, ale to jest za mną. Przeżyłem to i nie ma sensu inwestować emocji we wspomnienia. Po prostu cieszę się tym, że mam bezpieczny dom.

-Wybierz coś najpierw. Wystarczająco czekałeś, żeby coś zjeść.- powiedział Lucjusz z uśmiechem. Leo zamówił sobie porcję makaronu z sosem, a Lucjusz zamówił lasagne.

-Byłem blisko z dwojgiem rodzeństwa, najstarszym. To dobrzy ludzie, ale narkotyki odcisnęły na nich swoje piętno. Dom sam widziałeś, nie ma tam dużo miejsca. Dzieliłem pokój z resztą rodzeństwa, spaliśmy gdzie się dało.- kontynuował Leo, gdy kelnerka oddaliła się, by zużyć zamówienie. Lucjusz patrzył na niego uważnie. Nie miał pojęcia, że Leo miał w domu kogoś, na kim mu zależało.- Zawsze opiekowali się mną, gdy nie miałem co ze sobą zrobić. Trzymali z dala od gangów i niebezpieczeństwa. Poza tym moje życie nie było zbyt ciekawe. Chodziłem do szkoły, ludzie uważali mnie za najspokojniejszego z mojego rodzeństwa. Dziecko podrzutek, którego inni lubili bardziej niż jego rodzeństwo.

Leo umilkł, gdy kobieta przyniosła im sztućce. -Nie mówię, że wszystko było złe, od czasu do czasu przychodziłem do publicznej jadalni, gdzie dawali ciepłe posiłki. Zwykle miałem już w tego po uszy jedzenia na telefon.- kontynuował w końcu.

-Telefon? To jest to mugolskie urządzenie, przez które można rozmawiać?- zapytał Lucjusz i Leo skinął głową. Wiedział, że mężczyzna stara się go zrozumieć i poznać. Jego rodzina troszczyła się o niego i martwiła.

-Dokładnie. Można zamawiać jedzenie i to zwykle robiliśmy.- Leo umilkł na chwilę. Podano im jedzenie i picie. Leo z uśmiechem podziękował kelnerce, gdy ta znów znalazła się przy stoliku. Obaj zabrali się do jedzenia. Leo zadowolony zabrał się do jedzenia. -Smakuje ci?

-Nie jest złe, ale we Włoszech karmią lepiej.- Leo spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, choć mógł się spodziewać, że jego rodzina była już wszędzie. na coś trzeba wydawać pieniądze.

-Jeździcie za granicę?- zapytał podekscytowany.

-Jeśli Draco się zgodzi to możesz z nim pójść do Zabinich. Mieszkają teraz we Włoszech, niedaleko Rzymu.- Lucjusz powiedział z uśmiechem i Leo uśmiechnął się szeroko na myśl o innym kraju. Nigdy nie był za granicą, ani nawet w innym mieście. Londyn był dla niego czymś zupełnie nowym i był podekscytowany. Teraz pozwolono mu pojechać do innego kraju, oczywiście pod nadzorem Draco i jego kolegów, ale to była przygoda.

-Pojedziecie z nami?- zapytał Leo i Lucjusz spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

-Chyba mogę sobie zrobić tygodniowe wakacje w pracy.- powiedział Lucjusz i Leo uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Warto było patrzeć na jego radość. Leo był taki ciekawy świata, chciał wszystkiego spróbować. Był jeszcze niepewny i przestraszony, ale wyjazd i czas spędzony z rodziną powinien im pomóc zbudować więzi.

-Draco mówił, że jesteś politykiem.- Leo spojrzał na niego.

-Pracuję jako naczelny sekretarz ministerstwa magii.- powiedział mężczyzna.- Czyli zajmuje się wszystkim. Prowadzę głosowania nad nowymi prawami, zajmuję się papierkową robotą wszystkich spotkań. No i kontroluje oddziały ministerstwa.

-Brzmi jak tona roboty. Na pewno ten wolny dzień dzisiaj to nie był problem?- zapytał Leo zmartwiony.

-Nie martw się tym. Wszystkim zająłem się wcześniej, więc dzisiaj mam cały dzień dla ciebie.- Leo nie wydawał się przekonany, ale przyjął takie wytłumaczenie do wiadomości. Skończyli posiłek w przyjemnej ciszy i obaj wyszli z restauracji z książkami. Skręcili w boczną alejkę, mało uczęszczaną.

-Daj mi jedną z siatek i wyjmij spinkę z mojej prawej kieszeni.- Leo oddał siatkę i sięgnął do kieszeni spodni ojca. Wyjął niepozorną, czarną spinkę. Z powrotem zabrał siatkę i wyciągnął przedmiot, trzymając go za jeden koniec. Lucjusz udawał, że sprawdza siatki, gdy mężczyzna przeszedł obok nich szybkim krokiem. Gdy tylko zniknął za zakrętem ojciec szybko złapał drugi koniec i wypowiedział zaklęcie.

Następnym co Leo zobaczył był las. Jego ojciec pojawił się w jego polu widzenia. Chłopak mruknął coś niewyraźnie, gdy jego pole widzenia zostało chwilowo przykryte przez czerń. Potem zamrugał powoli. Wreszcie dotarło do niego, że znajduje się na trawie, a ojciec głaszcze go po policzku delikatnie. Jego nogi lewitowały w górze. Powoli czerń zniknęła i Leo poczuł jak jego nogi są delikatnie opuszczane na dół. Siatki leżały przewrócone. Skrzaty pojawiły się szybko, a potem zniknęły z cichym pyknięciem, zabierając zakupy. -Jak się czujesz?

-Żyję.- Lucjusz pomógł mu wstać, ale nadal trzymał go blisko siebie. Leo nie protestował i dał się zaprowadzić do domu.- Nie spodziewałem się tego.

-To normalne, cieszę się, że przynajmniej nie wylądowałeś głową w dół. Mógłbyś złamać kark, a ja powinienem cię trzymać.- Lucjusz posadził go na kanapie. Narcyza pojawiła się w drzwiach i usiadła obok swojego syna. Wydawała się dość zainteresowana tym, co przynieśli do domu. Leo był wdzięczny, że pytała o to, czym się interesował choć jasnym była, że nie wiedziała nic o mugolskich przedmiotach. Ze spokojem odpowiadał na pytania, mówiąc o tym, czego się nauczył. Jego ojciec zajął się jedną z książek, które wybrał Leo.

-Prawa fizyki, jak na coś co wymyślili mugole nie brzmi to zbyt idiotycznie.- stwierdził mężczyzna po przeczytaniu kilku stron. -Tych wzorów naprawdę się używa? Po co?

-Na przykład, żeby obliczyć przewidywaną wartość jakiegoś parametru. Na przykład ilu koni potrzeba by pociągnąć wóz z jakimś obciążeniem. To mało nowoczesny przykład, ale nadal się.- Lucjusz skinął, zamykając książkę. Najwyraźniej nawet Malfoyowie mieli limitowany zapał jeśli chodziło o coś, co nie miało im się przydać.


	13. Rozdział 12

Tym razem Leo obudziła skrzatka ubrana w elegancką szarą sukienkę. Chłopak jęknął, nie chcąc wstawać z miękkiego łóżka w swojej sypialni. -Panicz Draco kazał poinformować, że na śniadanie przyszedł panicz Zabini. Za kwadrans będzie podane śniadanie.

-Dziękuję.- Leo skinął głową, mamrocząc niepewnie. Skrzatka zniknęła, a on zwlókł się z łóżka. Ubrał się szybko, tym razem stawiając na coś bardziej czarodziejskiego niż mugolskiego. Ubrania czarodziejów miały o wiele bardziej dopasowany krój, a i używane do ich produkcji materiały były wyższej jakości. Leo uczesał się, krzywiąc się na widok jednego nieposłusznego kosmyka. Zszedł do mniejszego salonu, gdzie zastał swoją rodzinę i ich gościa.

-Właśnie. To jest Blaise, wspominałem o nim.- Leo uśmiechnął się do chłopaka i skinął głową. Nie był pewien co powinien powiedzieć.- Blaise, to jest Leo. Mój mały braciszek.

-Draco ciągle o tobie nawija.- powiedział Blaise z uśmiechem. Miał ciemne oczy, choć przebijał przez nie bardzo ciemny brąz i ciemniejszą karnację. Leo bez dwóch zdań mógł powiedzieć, że był przystojny i pewnie cieszył się powodzeniem w szkole. Do tego miał bardzo przyjemny uśmiech. Draco spojrzał na przyjaciela spode łba. Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać mózg Blaise'a zlałby się ze ścianą za nim. Leo usiadł obok Draco na kanapie, obserwując Zabiniego swoimi bladymi oczami. Starszemu z braci wyraźnie nie podobało się to jak jego przyjaciel patrzył się na jego młodszego brata. Blaise miał wdzięk i urodę swojej matki, co wcale nie ujmowało mu męskości.

Blaise patrzył na nich zaintrygowany. Pierwszy raz widział młodego Malfoya, a Draco zdawał się drastycznie zmieniać przy swoim malutkim bracie. Nie tylko on, atmosfera w pokoju stawała się lżejsza, gdy ten chłopak zjawiał się w drzwiach. Leo był jak powiew świeżego powietrza. Wyglądem przypominał Malfoyów, ale na tym się kończyło. Oczywistym było, że Leo będzie miał problemy z zachowywaniem się poprawnie w czarodziejskim świecie. Blaise nie sądził jednak, żeby miał z tym problemy.

-Dobra, ja idę. Zobaczymy się za tydzień.- Draco uśmiechnął się i skinął głową, gdy Blaise podniósł się.

-Gdzie jedziesz?- zapytał Leo zaciekawiony. Blaise uśmiechnął się szeroko i poczochrał mu włosy.

-Jedziemy do Brazylii na chwilę. Moja mama chyba szuka kolejnego męża.- zaśmiał się Blaise. Jego matka znana była ze swojej niezwykłej urody i wielu mężów. Każdy z nich ginął w tajemniczych okolicznościach, a rodzina Zabini zyskiwała pieniądze. Oczywiście nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie oskarżyłby ich publicznie o mordowanie ludzi.

-Rozwiodła się?- zapytał Leo, ale po chwili przygryzł wargę.- Przepraszam, to było niegrzeczne.- zreflektował się sekundę później.

Blaise nie wydawał się urażony.- Miałem już z siedmiu „ojców". Wszyscy zmarli, mama nie ma szczęścia do mężczyzn.- wyjaśnił Blaise wzruszając ramionami, ruszając do kominka. Stanął w środku, biorąc garść proszku.- Przywiozę wam coś z powrotem. Młody, pilnuj brata.- Blaise mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo i Leo wyszczerzył się radośnie. Draco znowu zgromił go wzrokiem.- A ty księżniczko się rozchmurz, bo ci tak zostanie.

Rzucił proszek pod siebie, wypowiadając obco brzmiącą nazwę i zniknął w zielonych płomieniach. Draco prychnął, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się.

-Księżniczka? - zapytał Leo, patrząc na brata. Draco potargał mu włosy z uśmiechem.

-Ty też dostaniesz jakieś przezwisko, nie martw się.- powiedział Draco delikatnie ciągnąc go w stronę wyjścia. Starsi Malfoyowie uśmiechnęli się lekko, patrząc na swoich dwóch synów. -Blaise nie oszczędza nikogo.

[+++]

-No chyba sobie żartujesz.- jęknął Draco, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Przymrużonymi oczami spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela, który uśmiechał się szeroko.- Mnie nazywasz księżniczką, a jego lwiątkiem? Co to za sprawiedliwość?

-Moja Dray, moja.- odpowiedział Blaise, obejmując go ramieniem. Byli już po obiedzie, który Blaise zjadł u nich, i we trójkę siedzieli w mniejszym salonie. Chłopak niespodzianie pojawił się kilka dni później, narzekając na hałas w domu. Wszyscy wiedzieli o co chodzi, tak było zwykle dlatego rodzice pozwolili zostać Blaisowi nie pytając o nic więcej. W małym kominku tańczyły płomienie, co zdawało się uspokajać Leo. Dzięki zaklęciu w pokoju nie było upalnie, ale mogli się cieszyć przyjemnym widokiem. Każde z nich dostało swój kubek z herbatą, a do tego mieli magicznie podgrzewany dzbanek.

Leo głównie siedział cicho, obserwując dwójkę rozmawiających nastolatków. Miło było po prostu się odprężyć i popatrzeć na nich albo na płomienie.- Nie uśnij nam tu lwiątko. Jeszcze nie zdążyłem cię o wszystko wypytać.- powiedział Blaise, patrząc na niego z uśmiechem.

-Co jeszcze chcesz wiedzieć? Wypytałeś mnie chyba o całe życie.- zapytał Leo z uśmiechem. Blaise rzeczywiście przeprowadził małe przesłuchanie. Leo odpowiedział na większość pytań, ale te bardziej osobiste po prostu ominął. Nie chciał opowiadać o okolicy ani o swojej przybranej rodzinie. Przynajmniej nie bardzo szczegółowo. To byłoby nie fair w stosunku do Draco. Nie chciał ranić swojego brata, ani wpędzać go w poczucie winy.

-To nie moja wina. O Draco już wszystko wiem, poza tym on nie jest zbyt interesujący. Blaise puścił mu oko, a potem spojrzał na Draco z wyrzutem, gdy został dźgnięty w bok. -No co?- wydął wargę udając pokrzywdzonego.

-Nic Blaise, nic. Jak tam twoja dziewczyna?- zapytał Draco, patrząc na niego rozbawionym.

-Dobrze wiesz, że się rozstaliśmy. Nigdy mi z nikim nie wychodzi.- odpowiedział Blaise, wywracając oczami.

-Tak to jest jak się chce panny idealnej i jeszcze najlepiej mieć 3 inne na boku.- skomentował sarkastycznie Draco.

-Hej, wiesz, że nie o to chodzi.- odpowiedział Blaise i Draco skinął głową. -Po prostu mam wymagania większe niż biust i tyłek.

-Poliglotki ci się zachciało.- powiedział Draco z uśmiechem. To nie było tak, że uważał kobiety za głupie, szanował swoja matkę. Po prostu żadna z wybranek Blaise'a nie dościgała go inteligencją. Jego przyjaciel wybierał wygląd zamiast rozumu, a po tygodniu rozstawał się z każdą dziewczyną.- Przeżuć się na facetów jak ci dziewczyny przeszkadzają.

-A żebyś wiedział.- powiedział Blaise. -Żadnych dziewczyn w tym roku.

Obaj Malfoyowie spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni. Draco prychnął rozbawiony, ale poważna mina Blaise'a nie zwiastowała nic dobrego. -Ty chyba nie mówisz poważnie Blaise.- powiedział nastolatek.

-A czemu nie? Trzeba wszystkiego spróbować. Poza tym może będę zwracał mniej uwagi na wygląd. -powiedział Blaise, wzruszając ramionami. Leo patrzył na nich zdziwiony.

-Czy bycie gejem nie jest złe?- zapytał, przekrzywiając głowę.

-Złe? No co ty.- powiedział Blaise, patrząc na niego zaskoczony.- Co to za różnica na kogo lecisz?

-Nie wiem, pytam po prostu. TAM nie byli tacy otwarci. Byłeś gejem- ginąłeś na miejscu albo po torturach.- powiedział Leo, odwracając głowę. Draco wcisnął się obok niego na fotel. Ułożył nogi Leo na swoich udach.

-Już tam nie wrócisz, tu jesteś bezpieczny.- Leo uśmiechnął się na to zapewnienie i oparł się o brata. Draco objął go ramionami opiekuńczo.- Niezależnie od tego co lubisz. Na szczęście ja lecę tylko na dziewczyny, więc ty możesz być czym chcesz.

-Ta, siostra Daphne jest urocza, nie?- Blaise wyszczerzył się do niego. Draco wywrócił oczami.- Ładnie wyglądaliście razem na balu w zeszłym roku.

-Chcę poprosić ojca by pozwolił mi się oświadczyć jej nie Pansy czy Daphne.- powiedział Draco, patrząc na najbliższą ścianę. Blaise otworzył usta, patrząc na przyjaciela z niedowierzaniem.

-Ty myślisz o małżeństwie, a ja mam umysł pięciolatka. Czuje się jak debil.- zaśmiał się Blaise. Dla Draco nie było to szokujące, rozmowa o małżeństwach w takim wieku. Może jednak tak jak u mugolskich arystokratów kontrakty małżeńskie były czymś oczywistym.- Chociaż wolę na razie korzystać z życia. Mam czas na rodzinę i dzieci. W razie czego fortunę przekażę twoim dzieciom.

Reszta wieczoru minęła im na rozmowach o szkole i przyszłości. Późnym wieczorem zaczęli grać w jakąś grę planszową, ale z tego co Leo pamiętał nie skończyli jej, a on sam usnął oparty o jednego z chłopaków. Na szczęście był to spokojny sen, z którego nikt nie próbował go obudzić.


End file.
